


【德哈】Liar

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 战后，疑似患上心理疾病的哈利·波特来到圣芒戈接受黑魔法心理科的医疗师德拉科·马尔福的治疗。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	【德哈】Liar

**Author's Note:**

> 4w字全文汇总（包括番外，无车版），医疗师X傲罗，私设如山。

[Part 0]  
战后，德拉科·马尔福只见过哈利·波特三次。  
第一次是在魔法部的审判庭上，坐在四周的威森加摩和其他陪审员们面带统一的严肃神情，而他和父母被铁链绑在座椅上。深灰黑色的石墙折射出的冷色光让人眼前模糊，出口处的摄魂怪与石壁几乎融为一体，却也蓄势待发。  
而救世主依旧是一副没睡醒的样子，乱七八糟的黑发、翘在鼻梁上的圆框眼镜和打成死结的领带与审判庭上的氛围格格不入。他的嗓音带着颤抖的沙哑，那一刻他倒是让人意识到，他也只是一个刚成年不久的巫师罢了。  
而德拉科则依旧高傲地扬着头颅，试图在告诉所有人他还未忘记自己的身份、姓氏。但他落在救世主微微抖动的证明资料上的目光确实茫然疑惑的。银灰色的瞳色带着浅浅的蓝，仿佛天边忧郁的云雨。  
第二次是在某个下雨的夜晚。德拉科和父母坐在一家高档的咖啡店里讨论未来的选择。父母尊重他留在此地的选择，他们会留下了马尔福家所剩的所有资产。接着他们匆匆离开这家让他们浑身不舒服的麻瓜咖啡馆，似乎一个小时后他们就要赶飞往北欧的飞机。  
德拉科却仍然托着腮，心不在焉地摩挲着手指间温热依旧的咖啡杯。视线穿过阴沉滞涩的雨幕，直直落在街对头的男女身上。柔和的灯光在雨水的折射下幻化为失焦的光圈，若它们不是在渲染一场和平的分手戏码，它们会更具浪漫的效果和色彩，德拉科抿着咖啡不无恶意地想。  
视线中哈利·波特和金妮·韦斯莱交换了他们人生中最后一个带着爱情色彩的吻，于是救世主不算轰轰烈烈的恋爱也宣告结束。  
德拉科凝视着不远处在雨中伫立的哈利，想象着对方眼中氤氲的失落。  
第三次已经是在几年后。这期间他辗转于大大小小的医院进修各种医学相关的学业，由于有救世主的证明，他的姓氏没有给他带来更多的麻烦。作为在校时斯内普的魔药课得意门生，他的学医过程没有什么绊脚石。五年的课程只学三年，最后他进入圣芒戈，成为正式的医疗师，一切倒不如说是安排好的。  
再见到哈利·波特是在办公室的窗外，附近正巧有残留食死徒袭击事件。看到那个身影后德拉科便知道救世主已不负众望成为一位出色的傲罗。年轻的他在交错的红绿色魔咒中展现出强大的定力和智慧，战斗的胜利早就是定数。  
他缓慢收回目光，不确定自己是不是笑了。他手中配制的魔药混合在一起，绿色在蓝色中上下浮沉，旁边的坩埚则欢快地冒着螺旋蒸汽。  
[Part 1]  
而第四次相遇来得突如其然，也有着别样的尴尬和剑拔弩张。  
医院的过道上回响着担架滚轮的声音，魔药的味道稍微有些刺鼻，哈利嗅不出是哪种当年在魔药课上折磨他的魔药。他微张嘴巴坐在长椅上抬起头看着身前对峙的几人，半天没想好说点什么。  
德拉科·马尔福冷淡着一张苍白的脸，双手还插在自己的白大褂里面。他不悦地朝罗恩·韦斯莱皱起眉头，“这可是医院，你就这么拿着你不安分的魔杖乱挥？韦斯莱，几年没见你还是如此没脑子。”  
“赫敏，你从来没跟我说过这只白鼬在圣芒戈工作！”罗恩拿着魔杖的手臂被女友压了下来，他朝身边的女巫嚷嚷道。  
赫敏·格兰杰还是强硬地压着男友的胳膊，她使眼色让罗恩把魔杖收起来，“罗恩你可是一名正式的傲罗，别如此一言不合就掏魔杖。”赫敏自动忽略罗恩“我们工作时当然和那些犯人没有共同语言”的嘀咕声，干脆地用胳膊肘打在男生的腰部。  
“看看你们这副活蹦乱跳的样子，我想病人应该是这位——”德拉科用鼻子冷哼一声，灰蓝色的眼瞳往右下挪动，紧紧盯住黑发傲罗，“哈利·波特先生？”  
哈利还是僵硬地坐在那里，他思忖着是否需要给予一个温和或者热情的笑容作为对话的开始。“我没想到居然会在黑魔法心理科遇见你，马尔福。”最后他带着一种怅然的语气说道。  
德拉科抱着胳膊不置可否，他重新看向赫敏用眼神让对方解释一下前后原因。精明的女巫倒也一时语塞，反而是旁边的罗恩看看手表道：“我就说不该来这里，等了大半天最后毫无所获。现在部里规定的时间也快到了，我想——”  
奇特的手表表盘显示的时间确实不早了，德拉科皮笑肉不笑地道：“这点我倒是和韦斯莱达成了共识，现在是我的下班时间，如果你们几位真的没事也请回吧，我相信你们也都是魔法部里的忙碌人。”说完他开始解白大褂的扣子，确实是一副要下班离开的模样。  
哈利从长椅上站起来，“真是打扰了。”他咕哝道。  
罗恩一把揽住他的肩膀，两人在赫敏担忧的视线里慢慢走远。德拉科把白大褂整齐地搭在手臂上，正欲回办公室拿包，就被女巫叫住了，“虽然我知道你不乐意，但我们需要谈谈，马尔福。”  
“万事通小姐如此低声下气地请求我，我是不是需要感恩戴德一番？”德拉科朗声讥讽。  
“你清楚这有关哈利。”赫敏毫不示弱地盯着年轻医师的脸，“有关哈利·波特的事情你可不会置之不理，不是吗？”  
德拉科有些恼怒地回过头，他握紧拳头，“真是可笑的自信，格兰杰。”他挥了下魔杖，公文包从办公室里飞到他的手里。  
赫敏·格兰杰却头也不回地大步朝走廊的尽头走去，德拉科啧了一声，还是跟上了她。  
两人随意找了一家简约的咖啡店坐下，德拉科一直表现出好整以暇的样子，他漫不经心地看着魔法茶壶给自己倒上一杯热气腾腾的花茶，直到赫敏先开口：“我一直不知道你是心理科为数不多的治疗师之一，今天是我们唐突了。但是我想哈利需要你的帮助。”她喝了几口冰柠檬水，脸上是混合着疲惫的忧心忡忡。  
金发医师没做声，他依旧是一副事不关己的模样。德拉科又听得赫敏说道：“事情发生在不久前，哈利突然像是回到学生时代那样，天天被噩梦缠身。虽然哈利不说他经历了什么，但我和罗恩都能看出来这对他影响非常大，他有时会反应过激、心烦气躁，或者直接疲惫不堪。”  
“哈利作为傲罗天天和黑魔法打交道，我想这只能归结到黑魔法对人心理的影响上。”赫敏最后以这句话作为结尾。  
德拉科眯了眯眼，他用指关节不轻不重地敲击木质桌面，“但是我显然看出来了，波特来医院是不情愿的。”  
“没错，他一直坚持自己只是没有休息好。”赫敏无奈地揉着眉心，“今天是我强硬地将他带到这里的，结果因为没预约我们又等了大半天。我擅自给他安排了一段假期，哈利甚至对我发了脾气。”赫敏有些虚弱地笑笑，“真是回到了以前的时光一般，哈利好久没这么孩子气了。”  
沉默在两人之间飘散开来，德拉科最终淡淡地说道：“我可以每天勉为其难地给波特腾出几个小时给他做一段时间的心理辅导和药物治疗。”他对上赫敏的眼睛，“至于伟大的波特先生愿不愿意被一位马尔福治疗就不是我说了算的。”

[Part 2]  
在德拉科·马尔福的办公室门口来回踱步了半小时的哈利·波特先生终于准备鼓起勇气推门而入，他放在门板上的手还没用力，门就自动往里面打开，让他以一种失去平衡的姿势猛地冲了进去。  
“以后别像个选择困难症患者一样在门外来回走，波特。”德拉科头也没抬，拖长的声调总是让哈利不可抑制地皱起眉，马尔福总是能轻易激起一位波特的不愉快心理，他明知回敬是无效的，但他就是忍不住想要反驳的冲动。  
哈利拉开桌子对面的座椅重重地坐下来，道：“我真的很好，不需要接受治疗。”  
德拉科还是没抬头，他在羊皮纸上书写的羽毛笔却悄然停下，“你还是那么自以为是，我说了不止一遍，如果不是格兰杰强硬地要求我救治一下被噩梦折磨到不行的救世主，我的办公室怎么会在这个时间点是空无一人的？”  
他终于慢慢抬起头将目光定格在哈利的眼睛上，“我巴不得你好得很，这是给我减少工作量。”  
哈利倔强的肩膀立刻软了下去，他抓住自己的乱发弱弱地道：“好吧——我不知道赫敏居然把这事提前告诉你了。但是，”他还是决定嘴硬一下，“我没有心理疾病。”  
“这不是由你说的，波特。”德拉科觉得自己简直和这位病人不在同个频道上，“这种事情当然需要一些验证措施。”他微微朝哈利一笑。  
黑发傲罗下意识地往后挪了挪，“别告诉我又是什么摄神取念、大脑封闭术那种东西。”  
“很聪明，波特。心理科的医师都必须牢牢掌握这两个技能。”德拉科轻松地喝了一口茶水，“但是今天我们不必这么着急，格兰杰跟我说她给你请了不短的假期。”  
“不会有下次了。”哈利有气无力地回答道。  
手表显示的时间是下午两点半，德拉科调整了自己的坐姿直起身子，他十指交叉放在身前，头颅微微前倾和病人拉近十公分的距离，看上去倒真有几分医疗师才有的和颜悦色，“先是一些提问，请配合我，波特先生。”  
“哇哦，马尔福你像个正规的白衣天使。”  
“我就是正规的，别不用脑子就回答我的问题，波特。”德拉科差点一秒就垮下脸。  
——什么时候开始频繁出现这种症状的？  
——朋友开始发现是三个月前，实际上六个月前就有症状了。  
——除了噩梦还有别的症状吗？  
——我想是没有了。  
“你刚刚有犹豫，波特。”德拉科的目光让哈利有一种被看透的感觉，“真的没有其他伴随的症状？”  
哈利垂下眼睑，“没有。”  
——噩梦的内容？  
“嘿！为什么连这个都要问？”哈利立刻又“不配合”了。  
德拉科突然有点头疼，而起因无疑是哈利·波特。“我说了让你配合。这是我的工作，请不要觉得我有别的企图，这是一种冒犯。是谁都好，但马尔福对救世主的隐私没有任何兴趣。”  
哈利的脸颊上升起一丝恼怒的愠色，他在内心一次次责备来这里做心理咨询的自己。  
——跟学生时代差不多的东西。父母的死，朋友的死，至亲的死。伏地魔的复活，和他的战斗……等等。  
哈利简单地概括后安静地不说话了。他眨着眼睛看着德拉科的面色变化，最后没控制住自己的眼神，将目光落在德拉科的手臂上。金发医疗师的脸色倒是没有什么变化，他不着痕迹地动动胳膊，又开始在羊皮纸上书写。  
——噩梦对你的日常生活有什么明显的影响吗？  
——可能是精神不济，有时控制不住脾气，心烦气躁。有时候可能会冒出来一些比较危险的想法。  
——六个月前你有经历什么奇怪的事情吗？  
——还是和每天一样，去镇压残留的食死徒。  
德拉科盯着自己理出来的条目若有所思，“我并不了解你们的傲罗工作——当然我也不会费时间去了解，但我想你们频繁和黑魔法及其相关物品打交道，我觉得它们应该对你有一定的影响。”  
“第一，我的同伴们都没有这样的症状；第二，缴获的所有物品都会上交部里统一处理，我们不会自己留着，为的就是防止这种现象的产生。”哈利干脆利落地驳回了德拉科的猜测，“所以我觉得这构不成我的病因。”  
面对这样的回答德拉科反而丢来一句：“救世主先生永远如此特殊。”  
德拉科无视哈利的瞪视，抽出魔杖朝手掌下的羊皮纸挥了挥，它们自动卷起来漂浮在空中，“跟着它们，波特。它们为你选择一间病房。”他装腔作势地说道，哈利发誓他听出医师的语气里带着嘲弄。  
傲罗先生嘟囔着站起来，跟着羊皮纸走了几步就停在一间病房前，“嘿，马尔福！我拒绝待在你的办公室隔壁！”  
羊皮纸像是听懂了哈利说的话，它们突然飞到哈利的脊背后面用力地推着他走进了那件基础设施完善的病房。“先好好休息一下吧，波特。”德拉科懒洋洋的声音隔着墙壁传过来，显得有些闷，“你那吓人的黑眼圈谁都看得出来。我只是由衷地希望你能在下次心理咨询时有更好的精神状态。”  
哈利赌气似的将自己砸进床铺里，他讨厌医院里的味道。麻瓜的医院里永远是一股消毒水和漂白粉的味道，让小孩子走进去就开始肚子疼。圣芒戈也不例外，魔药的味道不算好闻，让他心里产生厌烦。  
这倒是让哈利怀念起霍格沃兹的校医院了，白色的挂帷，明亮的窗户，还有好友们关切的眼神和安慰。也不知道现在的学校如何了，哈利迷迷糊糊地想着，意识很快陷入了黑暗。

[看看你自己吧，哈利·波特。“救世主”？牺牲的那些人你一张嘴报得过来吗？]  
不，不……  
[你才是最应该被责备的那个人，哈利·波特——]  
无数人的脸从眼前走马灯地过去，他们的脸上无一例外都是责备的神色。  
“不！”哈利大叫着从被窝里打挺坐起来，他用力地咽了几口气下去才把呼吸节奏调整回来。  
窗外是月色当空，明亮的月光如同暴风雪席卷了病房的地面。哈利迷茫地看着外边的夜色，窗框在地面上投下僵硬的阴影。接着他就被突然响起的声音给吓得直接从床上弹起来。  
“格兰杰说你会有反应过激，我现在是见识到了。”德拉科的语气里带着调侃。  
哈利恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你这样子谁都会被吓一跳的。”  
德拉科耸耸肩，插着口袋站起来，“我一向不喜欢值夜班，但我因为这次的夜班直接近距离地观察到了你做噩梦的全过程。”他的银灰色眼瞳在黑暗里依旧有着浅色的蓝，和月光混合后更让人看不出其中的情绪。  
凝视着窗户外的夜空，德拉科回想几分钟前哈利的样子。满头冷汗在病床上翻来覆去，安眠药或许都不能完全压制住。要说这和魔法一点关系都没有，德拉科是绝对不相信的。但此时此刻的波特可以说和黑魔法完全进行了隔离，难不成真的只是噩梦？  
果然还是需要摄神取念？德拉科一边如此想着一边在床头柜上放了两个小玻璃瓶，“我不确定普通的安神魔药对你的效果如何，我稍微加大了一些成分的剂量。”他说完拉开门离去。  
哈利怔怔地看着黑暗中的两个墨绿色小瓶子，它们的边缘泛着温和的反光。马尔福还挺尽职的，哈利开玩笑地想着。他拿过其中一个拔开塞子闻了闻，一股淡淡的香草味扑鼻而来。病人惊讶地眨着眼睛尝试地喝了一口，味道竟然有一丝清甜。  
喝完魔药哈利又缩回了被子里。这次比上次入睡还要快，甚至连噩梦都没来缠他。梦里面只有弥漫的香草味，四周尽是一种华丽而深沉的墨绿。

[Part 3]  
哈利还没完全醒来，所以他人的声音像是加了渐进的特效一般逐渐放大，由模糊到清晰。他睁开眼，房间里的亮堂得让他只能眯起眼睛。哈利伸长手臂去床头柜摸索自己的眼镜，戴上后他才看赫敏和罗恩的脸。  
“哈利！你终于醒了！”赫敏连忙终止和罗恩的对话坐到床沿上。  
哈利揉揉眼睛，“现在几点了？”  
“下午两点。”罗恩脸上挂着笑容，“说句实话我从来没有看见你睡得这么安稳了，睡相好看也不再乱动——哎呦赫敏你别踢我！”  
罗恩的话倒是让哈利有些惊讶，果然就算他再怎么不承认马尔福，在魔药学这方面他是没有话说的。他伸了个懒腰，四肢百骸都传来精神矍铄的报告——他好久没有休息得这么好过了。“是啊，难得这么安稳。”他微笑着附和罗恩。  
赫敏握了握哈利微凉的手，语气里面反而满是担忧，“所以你和马尔福说了吗？”她见哈利一时没反应过来，又压低了声音，“我是说关于魔咒的事。”  
“……没有。”哈利有些苦恼地抓抓头发，“但很显然他看出来我有所隐瞒。”  
“听着，哈利。”赫敏强迫哈利看着自己的眼睛，“我知道你可能和马尔福还心存芥蒂。你可以对马尔福撒谎，但你不应该对一个医疗师遮遮掩掩。”  
见哈利不说话，赫敏继续苦口婆心地说下去，“要知道你现在某些魔咒施展不出来，而你的魔力又有一定的退减，这显然不是一个良好的态势。我已经答应你的要求没和任何人说你魔力的事情，但很快这也会影响你的傲罗工作不是吗？”  
哈利忍不住打断了赫敏的话语，“这我知道，赫敏。但……”  
门突然被推开，德拉科端着几瓶药走进来，“希望我没有打断你们有爱的对话。”他从罗恩身边挤过去将手中的东西都放在一边的架子上，“如果你们不急着谈话我想我应该先把今天的任务完成。”他指了指哈利。  
哈利打量着德拉科的脸色，看上去对方什么都没有听见，这让他松了口气。他轻轻推了推赫敏的胳膊，给了两位挚友各一个拥抱，目送他们离开病房。  
德拉科等到哈利重新看向他，“那么今天依旧是一些问题，配合点，波特。”  
哈利不禁有些想笑，他突然想看德拉科被气得不耐烦的样子，就像昨天一样。  
——除了噩梦还有别的症状吗？  
听到这个相同的问题后哈利猛地忘了该怎么回答，他瞪着一双眼睛看着似笑非笑的德拉科，而后者一字不吭地注视着他，显然是在等哈利开口。  
哈利也不知道自己盯着德拉科的脸看了多久，直到他发现面前的人也变了很多。虽然还是相同的铂金色头发和苍白过他人的皮肤，但那份安稳的成熟和刻意的内敛是十七岁的德拉科·马尔福所没有的。  
——没有。  
医疗师不动声色地询问了第二个问题，哈利心中悬空的石头才缓缓落下。他全程都很配合德拉科的问话，很快他们就结束了今天的问答。  
接着德拉科又教给哈利几种舒缓精神的方式，还有几个小魔咒。哈利在学习的时候不免有一丝紧张，好在每次都一遍过。  
“五点半会有人送晚饭过来。”德拉科丢下这句话就离开了。  
吃完味道可以算得上不错的医院饭食后哈利端着餐盘走出病房，将托盘放在门口的架子上。旁边有两个年轻的女护士有说有笑地走过去，哈利隐约听到了“泰晤士河”、“烟花”几个词语。  
这倒是让他有些心动了，第一是自己确实没看过烟花展，第二是他现在待在医院会发霉。哈利想着自己去看完回来也没影响，于是立刻回房抓上魔杖。等他走出病房，却看见德拉科站在门口和一位护士聊天。  
完了。被对方看见的那刻哈利如此想道。  
面对德拉科探寻的目光，哈利像个小孩子似的说他想去看烟花。医师看了他一会儿，给予的回复居然是：“我可不管你会不会找不着路。”  
哈利看着德拉科远去的背影叫道：“马尔福你去哪儿？嘿！那我去了！”  
“我要防止救世主先生跳泰晤士河。”他只回答第一个问题，语气里尽是慵懒。

泰晤士河两边的观景台全是人，而大多数都是享受爱情美好和生活美好的恋人、夫妻。波光粼粼的河水倒映四周华丽的灯火，几艘灯火通明的游船在河上缓慢地航行，其上的人们身着光鲜的礼服，拿着手中五颜六色的鸡尾酒同样兴奋地等着烟花的燃放。  
两位巫师自然不会自找麻烦地挤到麻瓜群众里，更何况两人里面有一位是心高气傲的马尔福。他们穿着黑色的袍子坐在伦敦桥上方，和夜色很好地融为一体。哈利不清楚到底何时才会放烟花，所以有些百无聊赖。他嘟着嘴在空中晃荡着自己的双腿，满脸等不及的神情。  
德拉科掏出魔杖低低念出一句咒语，魔杖尖端竟出现金色的球状光芒，他轻轻挥了挥，金色的光芒像蒲公英飘散开去，随着夜风往河面上降落。哈利惊讶地看着这神奇的魔法，忍不住好奇地问道：“马尔福你居然会这种魔法？”  
“小时候母亲喜欢用这种魔咒装饰过节时的马尔福庄园。”德拉科平静地说道，没有扭头看身边的人。哈利静静地注视着德拉科的侧脸，细心地观察着灯火在医疗师脸上绘出的层层光影。  
他感受到莫名的忧伤和落寞。  
“我都不会。”哈利最后嘟哝了这样一句话，“小时候看见弗立维教授那种很漂亮的泡泡魔法就很想学，后来都没学到。”  
德拉科又挥舞一下魔杖，这次是金色的光丝在空中转来转去。“这不难，波特，你先使出荧光闪烁。”  
哈利疑惑地看了看他，还是低声念出咒语，他的魔杖尖端出现一团银蓝色的光芒。  
“看来你的魔力还没消退到这个地步。”德拉科托着下巴笑道。  
哈利被这句话吓得差点掉下桥，他连忙稳住自己的身形，一副张牙舞爪的样子仿佛下一秒就要掐死德拉科，“你居然偷听我和赫敏的对话？”  
“闭嘴吧，波特。我还没指责你对作为医疗师的我有所隐瞒呢。”德拉科不悦地皱起眉头，“我想这就是你不肯说的并发症状吧，真有你的。”  
哈利沉默地往袍子里缩了缩，他将魔杖放回去后抱紧自己的双腿。半晌他挤出一句：“我很难受，德拉科。”  
“嗯哼，我看得出来。”  
“你要知道魔法曾经是我的一切！”哈利有些激动，“但现在它们在缓慢地消失，我甚至能感受到！我现在至少有好几个高难度的魔咒都施展不出来，我……”他咬住唇，“我不知道我该怎么办。”  
德拉科安静地看着他，刚要开口说些什么，他的话头就被夜空炸开的第一朵烟花给打住。哈利低呼一声，兴奋地转过头去认真地看起了华丽的烟花。  
一簇簇烟花骤然开放在夜空这幅无尽的画卷中，璀璨了整个天际。有些光点直接氤氲在空气中，有些光丝如流火划破空间。夜空精灵在空中羞涩地回眸一笑，那是玉树琼花的世界，是在夜色中重现天宫的花园。瞬息万变的花瓣纷纷扬扬，如雨坠落，仿佛触手可及。  
烟花是他们的背景，德拉科如此乱想着。他怔怔地注视着黑发人的侧颜，看着哈利像个孩子一样欢笑地朝空中指来指去，或是伸出手臂去拥抱光辉。  
哗啦。绿色光圈荡漾开湖水般的涟漪。哗啦。蓝色花团绽放冷艳的光辉。哗啦，红色光丝划出热情的流星雨。哗啦，金银光点飞舞出一片蒲公英。交相辉映之间，仿佛已经炸开最美丽的纷繁情愫。  
“我可是第一次看这么美丽的烟花！”哈利在嘈杂声中朝德拉科大喊。他嘴里发出呜呼呜呼的叫喊，似乎下一秒就要飞去和烟花融为一体。  
德拉科感觉自己已经绷不住脸上的肌肉——他确实笑了。他将被夜风吹乱的头发往后撩去，他心想或许他可以大着胆子帮身边无药可救的病人理理被风儿蹂躏的黑发。  
空中突然飞过几个人影。哈利的笑容突然消失无踪，他犀利地眯起眼睛看着空中交战的身影，震惊地道：“梅林在上——那是食死徒！”  
哈利急得手忙脚乱，德拉科无奈地挤出一句：“波特，你是个巫师！”  
黑发傲罗一拍脑袋，丢下一句“谢谢”就纵身跳下桥，就在即将砸到河面的时候德拉科看见他重新升起来，然后火箭一般冲向空中。“蠢波特！”德拉科咬着牙怒骂一声，跟上了那个身影。  
不知是不是眼花太让人心情愉悦，哈利没有任何如临大敌的紧张感。他在烟花中吼出自己的名字证明身份，然后朝那位落单的食死徒发出缴械咒。  
食死徒躲开了。哈利趁机靠近那位傲罗，“这里交给我。你是罗恩队里的吧？回去支援他吧，我相信这不是主战场。”  
那位年轻的傲罗感激地看了看哈利，立刻飞离这里。  
哈利马上掉头飞向那位逃窜的食死徒，“嘿！站住！你知不知道你打断了看烟花的美事！”一句兴师问罪的话被他说出了愉悦感。  
“哈利· 波特！”  
“哦，马尔福！你尽可回去看烟花。”哈利游刃有余地躲开一道魔咒，对德拉科喊道。  
德拉科耳边全是呼啸的气流，他的太阳穴也在疯狂跳动，“我不知道黑魔法都侵蚀到你的脑细胞了！波特！”他咆哮着。  
面对德拉科的怒吼哈利还是笑着和食死徒交战着。食死徒很快不再恋战，他想逃离。他朝烟花飞去。  
哈利紧紧跟了上去，在爆破声中肆无忌惮地大笑着发出缴械咒和昏迷咒。他完全无视身后怒骂的德拉科，整幅画面带着别样的有趣和荒唐。德拉科开始胡乱脑补《预言家日报》的无脑头条标题了。  
烟花很好的隐藏了他们——现在的烟花依旧是他们的背景——如果忽略各种神奇的叫喊和笑声的话，这是一场美妙的追逐。  
一道昏迷咒。  
——烟花的绽放是瞬间的事，但它留下的是记忆中永恒的美丽。  
一道缴械咒。  
——在烟花的世界，留下的只有惊叹。  
一道防御咒。  
——每个城市的每个角落都在演绎不同的故事。开始相信生命只是一场尘世的烟花，时而璀璨，时而荒凉。  
哗啦，最后一朵七彩的烟花也消散。昏迷咒精准地打中食死徒的胸膛，他软绵绵地做自由落体运动，哈利朝他俯冲下去。借着夜色的掩盖，他成功抓住了犯人且未被发现。德拉科·马尔福现在迫切地想要切开哈利·波特的脑子看看里面是什么——不是中空就是塞满芨芨草，他咬牙切齿地想。  
观景台上响起了称赞烟花的掌声，哈利拎着食死徒的衣领在漆黑的空中朝麻瓜们鞠了个躬。

[Part 4]  
今天从一大早就不太清净，哈利如此想。从他开始穿袜子的那一刻开始，他的耳边就回响着“生日快乐，马尔福医生”。哈利有些怔怔然，他想到自己在学生时代从来没有衷心祝愿过任何一位斯莱特林有个完美的生日。  
“生日快乐，马尔福医生！”  
“谢谢。”  
祝福的声音因为病房门被拉开而逐渐放大，德拉科彬彬有礼的回复在哈利听来总有几丝不走心，但他找不出那张笑脸上有什么虚假。  
德拉科走进门的时候，哈利正在把玩他脖子上的挂坠。说是一条项链也不算，因为那纯粹是找了根银色链条穿过一枚戒指做成的。  
看到那枚戒指后德拉科就站在原地不动了。他紧紧盯着那枚做工精致的戒指，一颗形状美丽的绿宝石镶嵌在银质圆环上，简约大方，是男款。哈利立刻注意到德拉科的视线，他慢慢把戒指项链塞回衣服里。  
“今天是你生日？”他询问道，“我没准备。”他补上一句。  
“没错。”马尔福埋头整理瓶瓶罐罐，“我不需要你给我什么。”他满口无所谓的语气，“波特先生如果有什么想要的高档用品或者食品尽可去隔壁办公室里拿，那里快放不下了。”  
……纯血主义的罪恶算是深切体会到了。哈利朝德拉科翻了个大大的白眼。  
“我要飞天扫帚。”  
“去拿吧，那边好几把。”  
“……不了。”哈利·波特从来不会接受德拉科·马尔福的好意。  
德拉科好笑地看了哈利一眼，又按照流程来了一遍治疗。“虽然我不想在你身上耗时间，波特。”他心不在焉地说道，“但是如果这种平时对付普通病人的治疗方法在你身上一直不奏效的话，我想我有必要使用摄神取念。”  
哈利下意识就往被子里缩，“我不是害怕，我只是讨厌这种感觉。”他小声解释，“你要知道，那种被一览无遗的感觉，仿佛所有不想让人知道的东西都被从里到外地翻出来暴露在他人面前——这太糟糕了。”  
德拉科的动作停滞了几秒，“那你就更应该配合治疗不是吗？否则以后利用这点给你施加摄神取念的人就不是我了。”他冷冷地道，把手里的瓶子重重一放，“给我减少点工作量也行，波特。你真是个喜欢生事的人，从小到大都一个样儿。”  
哈利气鼓鼓地朝德拉科做了个鬼脸，把他推了出去，“去吧去吧你，好好收拾你的生日贺礼，斯莱特林的王子大人。”  
德拉科走进自己的办公室，布雷斯和潘西正坐在那里，他们挑眉看着医疗师，“什么事让你这么快活？”布雷斯一副没眼看的样子，“你的笑容让你像个变态。”  
“工作时间不要擅自进出我的办公室。”德拉科愉悦地回复道。  
潘西把口红塞回她的高档虎皮包里，高跟鞋的鞋跟在地面上敲出声音，“看来你和波特相处得不错。”她好奇地扒拉扒拉旁边的礼物堆，翻出各种华贵的羽毛笔、巫师袍等等，还有不少来信。  
德拉科耸耸肩不置可否，他的全部思绪还残留在那枚戒指上。华丽而深沉的天鹅绒色墨绿仿佛能包容一切的湖泊，就像哈利本身的气质。  
要说这次的重逢没有让他感到任何欣喜，这绝对是一个谎言。但是德拉科·马尔福擅长说谎，不是吗？他学着不让人看透自己，大脑封闭术并不是用来面对平时交往的人，他铸就的是阻断人们探寻目光的高墙，他在其中不动声色，但不代表他无欲无求。  
午饭时刻他将好友送出自己的办公室，看见隔壁病房门口的饭食都凉了一半。他黑着脸把饭端进去，刚想指责哈利又耗费自己珍贵的卡路里就噤了声。喝了安神药而熟睡的男生正安分地缩在被褥里，胸膛上下微微起伏。  
德拉科沉默地走过去，他弯下腰将脸悬在哈利的脸颊上方，感受着对方细小的鼻息，看着对方长长的睫毛。良久他伸出一根手指贴在那人的唇上，然后他轻轻吻了一下自己的手指。  
他铸就的是阻断人们探寻目光的高墙，他在其中不动声色，但不代表他无欲无求。  
他是一个马尔福，而他面对的是波特——他早已有了目标。  
他是个撒谎者。

[Part 5]  
当赫敏·格兰杰知道那位在烟火大会作祟的食死徒居然是哈利抓回来时她着实吓了一跳，她恨不得立刻飞去圣芒戈抓着哈利·波特的衣领叫他好好治病。同时她也很想问问德拉科·马尔福到底是怎么管人的，不然哈利怎么会突然跑到泰晤士河边在麻瓜的眼皮子底下抓食死徒？  
罗恩·韦斯莱如此表态：“哇哦，真的是酷毙了。”  
“闭嘴，罗纳德·韦斯莱。”红发傲罗在女友的瞪视下乖乖闭上了嘴。  
赫敏立刻帮哈利再多请了好长一段时间的假期，她才不会管哈利是否会大叫着反对。当她通知德拉科这件事的时候，收获的是两个人的坚决反对——虽然没有任何效果就是了。  
“这样子我会发霉的。”哈利苦恼地在德拉科的桌子对面叫着，“泰晤士河边上可不是天天放烟花。”  
“也不会天天有脑子出问题的食死徒给你抓。”德拉科好心地补充一句。  
“不行，我果然还是需要求求赫敏——”  
德拉科做了个请便的手势。“顺便。”他叫住哈利，“烦请救世主明天晚上为我腾出一段时间。”

哈利警惕地看着他，“怎么还要搜查我家？”他恼火地说，“我可没有私藏什么和黑魔法相关的东西。”  
德拉科把双手交叉放在翘起的腿上，“这可说不准。要是我想要用黑魔法控制你，我倒是真的会藏在你家里。波特先生从来不会检查自己的家，不是吗？”  
哈利竟然被噎住了，最后他无奈地重新开口：“那你快点查。”  
战后哈利没有回格里莫12号或是戈德里克山谷住，对他来说那两个地方都有不愿回想起的记忆。他自己在伦敦买了一套很简单的房子住，周围的环境也不错。  
德拉科看看地上的袋子，还有餐桌上乱七八糟的东西，不由得蹙起眉头。哈利发誓要是对方说自己“邋遢、不注意形象”什么的他一定会给德拉科丢个恶咒，但是对方什么都没说。德拉科手臂平举，魔杖扫过周围所有的摆设。  
哈利托着腮看着医疗师专业的模样，好奇地问道：“你怎么会这种检测魔咒？”  
“只是你不愿意学罢了。”德拉科简单地说道，“我很久以前就会了。”  
他们的对话中断了。德拉科的注意力最终落在堆在书桌上的礼物，他随便地瞄了几眼，“去年你的崇拜者们送的生日贺礼还没处理好？”  
哈利有些害臊地说：“我都有好好看过他们写的信！”  
德拉科把魔杖插进那堆物品里拨拉着，下面露出了一些银绿色锡纸包装的礼物，包装纸上赫然是一个蛇形徽章。“斯莱特林？”德拉科轻声问。  
“从我毕业后就一直匿名送过来的。”哈利歪着脑袋回忆道，“说实话我很想见见这位斯莱特林，或许我和他还能做朋友。”他抚摸着脖颈上的链条，露出若有所思的神情。  
“那枚戒指就是他送的吗？”德拉科瞥了一眼哈利的锁骨。  
哈利很惊讶，接着就是有些不好意思，“嗯。”他承认道，“虽然我不知道为什么是一枚戒指，但我很喜欢它的设计。”他抬眼看着德拉科小声道：“我警告你别借这个又来讽刺我。”  
德拉科没有回复哈利的话，他魔杖尖端的光芒熄灭了——显然家里没有黑魔法的踪迹，“下周一准时来我的办公室报到，波特。”

[Part 6]  
德拉科轻轻抚摸着手中的信纸，那是父母寄过来的。自从他们去北欧避风头后，他们一直写信劝德拉科去那边跟他们住，那边的纯血巫师也很多，条件或许还比英国这边好很多。如果不是现在还有个波特有待治疗，德拉科发誓他一定买今晚的火车票过去。  
而现在他也确实恼火。距离他和波特预约的时间已经过了大半个小时，可是整个圣芒戈没有半个波特的影子。波特放马尔福鸽子，病人放医疗师鸽子，真的是太般配了。德拉科阴着脸叫助手把自己的诊断安排重新调节了一下，一封漂浮的信就撞门而入。  
“马尔福？你在吗？”信开始说话，是哈利的声音。  
“救世主大人又被什么难事缠住身了？”德拉科瞪着那封浮在空中的信道。  
哈利从信里面传出的声音带着歉意，“我是被临时召回的。现在部里面的大部分傲罗都外出去处理别的地区的食死徒事件了，但昨天晚上又出现恶性破坏事件了，我必须加入任务了——就在今晚。”  
德拉科良久没说话，直到他被哈利的疑问声音唤回思绪，他道：“我没任何权利管你们这些不用脑子的傲罗的事，但是波特，你现在的魔力状况真的能胜任这个任务吗？”他见信封还在沉默，继续道：“都得把你叫回去，这个任务应该不容易。”  
“……不会有事的。”哈利的声音有点没底气，“昏迷咒、缴械咒、防御咒什么的我都没问题。”  
德拉科安静地注视那封信，仿佛可以通过他看见哈利。最后他又询问了哈利傲罗办公室的壁炉地址，才把对话结束。  
要罗恩·韦斯莱说，看见德拉科·马尔福从办公室的壁炉里突然出现是一件很惊心动魄的事情。他看见德拉科后先是大叫一声，然后连忙稳住手里的茶杯。  
这一定是幻觉。罗恩·韦斯莱如此催眠自己。  
德拉科皱着眉从绿色的火焰里走出来，他立刻给自己的白大褂上施了几个清洁咒。他环顾了一下四周的摆设，然后将目光落在办公桌后面坐着的哈利，还有坐在桌子上的罗恩。“看来主力军还没出发？”  
“食死徒巢穴的定位还没有发给我们，等消息一来我们就会出发。”哈利眨眨眼回答。他的手慢慢摩挲着手心里的冬青木魔杖，心里低声说老朋友加油。  
“作为一位医疗师，我已经将可能引发的后果都说给作为病人的波特你听过了。”德拉科死死盯住心不在焉的哈利，“而我现在仅仅是提供一位医疗师所能给予的全部帮助。”他一挥魔杖，几个小瓶子落在罗恩的手边。  
德拉科的嘴角抽搐了一番，他还是没多说什么。或许他还想解释受到时间的限制只能熬出这么些中等魔药，又或者叫哈利不要一不小心丢了命，他好歹也是所有人的救世主之类的。他希望能让波特知道，这是来自一位马尔福至高无上的帮助。  
这一切都不是幻觉。罗恩握着那几瓶魔药目瞪口呆地看着德拉科走回到炉火里消失，“这只白鼬是中了夺魂咒吗？”  
哈利看了看瓶子上的标签，都是一些镇静剂，有一两个瓶子是恢复体力的。显然还是对症下药的帮助，哈利笑着耸耸肩，将瓶子从罗恩手里拿过来。

德拉科·马尔福从来不介意梅林好心给自己安排和哈利·波特的偶遇，实话实说，他非常享受和波特在一起的时光。但是！在自己的住所附近看见波特和一大群傲罗和食死徒交战绝不是他想要的！  
德拉科望着不远处红绿魔咒交错的战役，揪着头发在心里诅咒自己。他大概是欠了波特不少人情债才会在这种情况下遇见他。  
迅速用魔杖给自己家的门窗都设置了防御魔咒后，德拉科强迫自己不要继续关心波特的战况，他冲进厨房里给自己泡一杯黑咖啡企图转移自己的注意力。听着，德拉科·马尔福，你不是哈利·波特的保姆也不是监护人，你根本不必——  
“砰！”一扇窗户在魔咒的击打下应声破裂。玻璃碎片哗啦啦从窗框上落下，有的甚至飞溅进了德拉科手里的咖啡中。  
德拉科把咖啡重重一放，咬牙切齿地站起来。“我去你妈的波特！”他咆哮着抓起魔杖冲出自己的房门。一道红色的魔咒搭在德拉科的拖鞋尖前面。德拉科的动作一滞，但他还是咬着牙继续往外走。  
“嘿，好巧，马尔福。”哈利有些惊讶的声音从耳边和着劲风掠过。虽然有着夜色的掩护，哈利还是看出了德拉科有些色内厉荏，“你还是找个地方躲起来吧，要是一位伟大的医疗师因此丧命，我可赔偿不起！”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，都什么时候了波特还有心思开玩笑。他抽出魔杖对准一个食死徒发射出一道昏迷咒，红色的魔咒激射而出，德拉科差点没握紧魔杖。  
果然这根魔杖已经不好使了，德拉科心中一沉。  
早在审判结束后，哈利就亲自把山楂木魔杖还给了德拉科。但很快德拉科发现魔杖并不对他俯首帖耳，尤其是在使用比较强力的魔咒，更是不听使唤——魔杖还是认哈利当他的主人。  
他当上医疗师后，对于施展简单的魔咒来说，这根魔杖都可以胜任。但是高难度的魔咒总需要德拉科和魔杖重新磨合才行，仿佛回到了他一年级努力学魔咒的时候。只有梅林才知道他为了找回摄神取念的感觉花了多久的时间！  
好在那位食死徒被德拉科的突然袭击给打中，暂时失去了战斗力。哈利感激地朝德拉科叫了一声，差点被一道钻心咒给打中。这简直比看鬼片还刺激，德拉科觉得自己除了把自己的头发拔光意外别无其他让自己冷静的方法。  
由于食死徒数量很多，战斗也不能立刻结束。德拉科没有再往街上走一步，但他的魔杖一直黏在波特的身上。这时他看见有食死徒的魔杖对准了哈利，而黑发傲罗显然没有余力再去管身后的偷袭。  
“盔甲护身！”德拉科用最坚定的声音冷静地喊道。  
防御咒为哈利挡掉了一次伤害。德拉科没理会哈利吼出的道谢，他思忖着回去换双可以行动自如的鞋，就被骤然放大的声音给吸引了注意力。  
“马——尔——福！”  
德拉科还没朝波特骂出一句脏话就整个人连同撞过来的波特一起跌进了家门。哈利立刻撑起一只胳膊，挥舞着魔杖朝身后胡乱发射攻击魔咒，门框、窗户都可怜地一命呜呼。德拉科眼前一阵发黑，他只能朝哈利呲牙咧嘴地道；“去你的波特，等着赔偿我修缮费吧。”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利空出另外一只拳头打在德拉科的腹部让他噤声，朝重来的食死徒发射了一道石化咒。  
德拉科·马尔福在此向梅林发誓：如果他以后再遇见波特和他的傲罗朋友们，他一定会当做没看见直接往回走。  
好不容易才把波特从身上推开，德拉科捂着自己的肚子倒吸凉气。他检查自己的魔杖，幸好没断掉，否则波特还需要赔偿新的魔杖的费用。  
哈利重新冲出房子，德拉科看了看周遭也黑着脸跟了出去——现在这栋房子根本没有庇护的作用。  
一道绿光猛地射过来，德拉科和哈利猛地往两边躲开。“躲起来，马尔福！”哈利吼道。  
“你先保护你自己吧！”德拉科吼回去，他有些狼狈地闪到一堆木箱子后面朝敌人发射攻击魔咒。魔杖不听使唤也不是坏事，攻击魔咒的效力总是更大。这是德拉科差点又一次被自己的魔杖甩出去时的想法。  
不知是谁发射出的魔杖打中了德拉科藏身的木箱子堆，本就摇摇欲坠的破旧箱子轰然坍塌下来，把德拉科埋了个严严实实。  
哈利和几个同伴被食死徒缠住脱不开身，他大声喊着德拉科的名字，但木箱子堆底下是静静的。  
不知过了几分钟德拉科才从眩晕中回神，他在心里把波特骂了个狗血喷头，果然遇见波特自己就要出事。他摸着自己被箱子磕到的后脑，用上全身的力气去撑起自己。拿着魔杖的手的腕部被牢牢压在一个沉重箱子下面，德拉科怎么都扯不出来，他觉得自己即将血液流动不畅。  
他有些痛苦地扭动身体，企图把自己的手抽回来，那样子还能用个漂浮咒把箱子挪开。突然身上的重负一轻，德拉科看见哈利百忙之中朝这边施加了帮助。他连忙从箱子堆里面冲出来，一边揉着手腕一边朝空中发射魔咒。  
红绿两色的魔咒在空中交汇，把夜空照得仿佛白昼。德拉科有些分不清到底哪些人是傲罗，哪些又是食死徒。  
“除你武器！”不知是哪位傲罗发射的缴械咒打中了德拉科的手，魔杖应声飞出手指。德拉科在心里和自己说，如果他能活过今晚，肯定会给这个没长眼睛的傲罗来一记钻心咒。  
“昏昏倒地！”哈利朝想要攻击德拉科的食死徒发动攻击。  
德拉科撩开挡住自己视线的乱掉的头发，正要去捡自己的魔杖，一声“霹雳爆炸”挡住了他的去路。德拉科看着被炸得死无全尸的魔杖，心里开始诅咒在场所有人。  
“波特，除了修缮费还有新魔杖的费用！”他万分恼火地朝不远处分身乏术的哈利喊道。  
路边的路灯突然开始忽闪忽闪，地面上的枯叶无风自动。食死徒突然不再恋战，他们像是得到了什么信号似的全都鸟兽四散。德拉科感受到某些东西开始结冰，耳畔充斥的都是咔嚓咔嚓液体冻结的声音。  
摄魂怪，他看着飘近的斗篷生物，心仿佛沉进胃里。  
他立刻扭头去看哈利，对方显然也发现了摄魂怪。但哈利没有任何动作，他直愣愣地看着飘来的生物，似乎忘了所有该做的事情。德拉科朝哈利奔过去，“波特！守护神咒！”他忍着彻骨的寒意迈动自己沉重的伤腿。  
哈利如梦初醒，他在德拉科的目光中慢吞吞地举起了魔杖。他的手臂和手指是颤抖的，这完全不是一个傲罗临阵应对摄魂怪时应有的反应！德拉科加快朝波特跑过去。  
哈利脚前面的石质地面都结上了一层薄薄的冰，眼镜片上也迷雾一片。他能清晰看见自己呼出的白气，耳垂、面颊、嘴唇都传来寒冷的信号。手指从指尖开始冻结，血液随之凝结，温度从三十七度缓慢下降。  
“呼神护卫！”  
魔杖的尖端冒出一丝光亮，却又消失了。  
“不，不……”  
——我已经打败了伏地魔，战争也都结束了。现在人们都不用生活在水深火热中了……  
[“不再”？想想吧，多少人失去了他们的挚爱，他们的幸福再也回不来。]  
魔杖发出明亮的荧光，却终究无法形成守护神的形状。德拉科看着跪在地上的哈利，怎么喊对方都不作出回应。他终于跑到哈利身边，摄魂怪恶心的口在面罩下若隐若现，德拉科立刻感觉到内心的积极情绪都被吸去。  
他咬着舌头强行让自己有一丝清晰的神志，他托起哈利下垂的手，握住那根冬青木魔杖。  
——战后我遇见了波特。  
“呼神护卫！”  
——我发誓我这次不会再软弱地让他远离。  
“呼神护卫！”  
——梅林在上，德拉科·马尔福在此承认波特永远是他心头住着的那个人，自始至终，从未改变。  
“呼神护卫——！”  
一只优雅的生物从魔杖里冲出，它的光芒是那么明亮，它优雅地往前走，而摄魂怪们惊慌地四处逃窜。金发男生的银色瞳孔在光芒的照耀下闪烁着无比坚定的感情，光芒擦过他流血的嘴角和脸颊，掠过他凌乱的头发，进入他疯狂流动的血液。  
直达他鼓动的心脏。  
下一秒德拉科就跪了下来，他扶住昏迷的波特，却怎么都站不起来。迷迷糊糊中那只动物又走了回来，那是一只鹿。德拉科无力地挥了挥魔杖，鹿渐渐消失了。  
德拉科抚上自己手上的一枚戒指，低声念道：“门托斯！”  
一阵天旋地转，他们来到一个既熟悉又陌生的地方。  
我以前的守护神可不是这只鹿。这是德拉科的意识被剥离大脑前的最后一个念头。

[Part 7]  
哈利醒来的时候，他正躺在地板上。从窗户直直照射下来的阳光让他忍不住眯眼。他捂着头坐起来，花了好几分钟适应了眩晕感后，他才打量起周遭。  
“睡得可真好，不是吗波特？”  
哈利沉默着看着坐在沙发上的德拉科，对方的脸色完全称不上好，脸似乎比平时更苍白了，嘴唇发青。  
“我完全没想到我会因为这么一件破事被迫用门钥匙来到马尔福庄园避风头。”德拉科冷着声音说道，“还想得起来吗？昨天惊心动魄的战斗。”他的语气没有起伏。  
“谢谢你，马尔福。”哈利打断德拉科，如此诚恳地说道。  
德拉科眯起眼睛，“可我不会谢谢你，波特。”他疲惫不堪地捂住半边脸，“你把我的住处炸得稀巴烂我先不提，我的魔杖也被弄断了。”德拉科心中泛起细密的疼痛，伴随了他这么久的魔杖，是谁都不会不感到难过。何况，魔杖的残骸还在那条街上躺着。  
哈利的眼中满是歉意，“抱歉，我会补偿你的。”  
“自然，我需要尽快去对角巷再买一根。”德拉科的语气里有着不容置喙的感觉，“本来那根魔杖我用起来就不太好使——别这么看我，波特，还不是因为你——”他看上去就要爆发情绪了。  
哈利重重地叹了口气，拖着有些沉重的身体站起来，“那我们赶紧去一趟对角巷吧，在你买到新的魔杖之前，我不会擅自离开的。”  
他们在庄园里换了套衣服就幻影移形到了对角巷。无论经历多少次，哈利还是会头晕。他落地的那一刻就以一种很不优雅的姿势往前扑了出去，好在被德拉科手快拉住了。德拉科面带嫌弃地看着哈利爆炸的鸟窝头，还有乱翘的领子和系错的扣子，心想要是自己有一根魔杖一定会强势把救世主丢进洗衣机里再捞出来晾干，最后施加一个熨烫咒。  
对角巷他们可以说是很久没有来了。温暖的午后和这条巷子搭配真是太合适不过了，哈利惬意地双手背在脑后，顺着凹凸不平的石子路往下走去。  
学生时代的气息扑面而来，令人感慨唏嘘的回忆涌上心头。  
他们走过摩金夫人的长袍店。是啦，那是他们初次见面的地方。稚嫩的男孩站在小板凳上，乖巧地伸出胳膊让摩金夫人测量四肢的长度。  
一声欢快的鸣叫吸引了哈利的注意力。一只花色的猫头鹰骄傲地站立在一根树枝上，它饶有趣味地看着走近的两位，张开翅膀拍了拍。哈利扑哧一笑，走上前逗弄了它两下。  
德拉科揪住哈利的衣领把他拽过来，哈利嘟囔了一句“真没人情味”。他们很快走到奥利凡德魔杖店，店铺和几年前相比还是变换了不少。门上挂着的小铃铛随风叮咚作响，店铺里异常安静。哈利刚要走进去，不远处突然传来一阵骚动。  
哈利的目光转过惊慌失措的人群，看见了几个隐匿在兜帽下的食死徒。他一惊，下意识地一脚把德拉科踹进了魔杖店，“你快去买魔杖，我去处理那边的紧急情况。”  
德拉科被踹得一个踉跄，他连忙扶住门框，“波特你这个傻……”  
然而他还没说完，哈利就立刻挥了挥魔杖，一股大力把德拉科彻底丢入店里。门重重关上，德拉科气急败坏地回过头去开门却发现整个店铺已经被施了高级防御魔咒。  
算了，以后有机会和波特算账。德拉科按着眉心喘了口浊气，然后朝店里喊：“奥利凡德！”  
一道梯子突然从里面的架子里冲出来，上面的赫然是那位白发苍苍的老人。他看见德拉科后立刻露出有些困惑的表情， “哦，你是马尔福家——”  
“魔杖坏了，需要新的。”德拉科飞快地说道，还不停地往窗外瞟，刚刚似乎有一道黑影被击飞了出去。他心中下意识一抽，“很急。”  
奥利凡德慢慢从梯子上爬下来，一边还不断地念叨着：“是的是的，每一根卖出的魔杖我都记得——山楂木，只有富有天赋的人才能驾驭；独角兽毛，不屈从于黑魔法；弹性尚可，是一根很好的……”  
德拉科无语地翻了个白眼，打断了奥利凡德的滔滔不绝，“我赶时间。”  
老人摇摇头，不满于自己被打断。他拿出自己的卷尺，“马尔福先生，把手臂举起来……”他细心地测量着，“刚巧我制作了一批新魔杖，我看看……”他颤巍巍地拿回来几个黑盒子，取出里面的魔杖。  
德拉科刚捏住这根魔杖，就被老人夺了回去，“不不不，绝对不是这根。”他又取出一根，“我想，这根？”  
握住后德拉科先警惕地看了眼老人，见他眼巴巴地看着自己，德拉科才轻轻挥动了一下魔杖。  
“哦不不不，也不是这根……”老人懊恼地看着那根魔杖，转身去内屋拿别的盒子。  
德拉科趁着这个空隙连忙往店外看去，哈利一个人对付几个食死徒本是不棘手的，但无奈对角巷还有许多无辜的巫师，而且食死徒也靠着各种建筑掩护，这些都加大了哈利制服他们的难度。  
砰地一声，对面的店铺的玻璃全部碎裂，里面的巫师发出惊恐的尖叫。哈利从魔杖店门口飞过，德拉科清晰地看见对方的袍子上沾了血迹。他来不及细看，奥利凡德又拿着一堆魔杖回来了。德拉科按捺住心中的躁动，在老人的介绍中重新拿起一根魔杖。  
半个小时的时间就这么过去，德拉科失望地放下最后一根魔杖，抿住嘴唇，“看来这里没有合适的……”  
“在我的店里，巫师都可以找到最适合他们的魔杖！”老人还是热情满满，他满嘴念叨着去收拾了一下乱摊的魔杖。  
恰好这时哈利撞进门来，他冲进来后立刻给整个店铺又施加了一个魔咒。“傲罗部来支援了，”他去整理破掉的袍子，“马尔福你买好了没有？”  
“很遗憾，还没有。”德拉科冷冷地说道，接过奥利凡德新递过来的魔杖，用力朝哈利一挥。  
“嗷！”这是救世主被揪掉一撮头发后发出的惨叫。  
“不好意思，这根还是不行。”德拉科憋住笑冷着脸说道。  
老人显然也是赞同的，他担忧地看着哈利和他的头发，又给了德拉科一根。  
“刺啦！”哈利的衣服下摆被点着了，黑发傲罗大叫着去踩自己的袍子上的火苗，没有一点风度可言。  
接下来的时间里德拉科试的十来根魔杖都给哈利带来了人身攻击。尤其是一根十一英寸的龙芯魔杖，把哈利旁边的几个瓶子都炸开，泼了他一脸难闻的液体。  
真是糟透了，哈利抹着脸想道。他看到德拉科有些烦闷地瞪了自己一眼，于是也狠狠地瞪了回去。  
——要是买不到魔杖，波特你就完了。  
——有本事的话我不介意和你决斗。  
奥利凡德看着摊满整个桌子的魔杖沉思起来，接着他去里面的架子里取来几个破旧且沾满灰尘的盒子。他掏出一根颜色较浅的魔杖递给德拉科，“试试这根……”  
手指才刚刚接触到，魔杖就大放光芒。老人比在场的两位年轻人都要激动，他拍着手掌，“太美妙了！这是战前保留下来的为数不多的魔杖之一！白桦木，古老的树木，用于驱逐恶灵和亡魂，也是神圣和美丽的象征。”他喋喋不休地说道，“十一又二分之一英寸，独角兽的毛。相信这是一根可以医治百病的魔杖，马尔福先生，好好使用——”  
哈利也喜悦地在旁边鼓起掌来，有很大一部分欣喜之情来自于不用再被拔掉头发或者被烧着袍子。德拉科把钱付清后就拉着傲罗出了门，身后还传来老人“奇妙，奇妙”的念叨。  
他们像是达成了默契一般，慢慢地往回走去，谁都没有提议用幻影显形离开。周围的店铺散发着熟悉又陌生的气息，走到宠物店门口时，哈利又停住了脚步。  
一只雪枭安静地立在一根木头上，用它琥珀色的眼睛看着哈利。  
德拉科听见哈利呢喃了一句“海德薇”后低下了头，便清楚哈利睹物思鸟了。虽然不是很清楚波特和他的宠物的故事，但德拉科还是判断得出来，那只叫海德薇的雪枭的死亡留给了哈利很深沉的悲伤回忆。  
“请用笼子把外面那只鸟装起来……是的，白色的那只。”  
哈利回过神来时，一只巨大的鸟笼撞上他的鼻子。哈利吃痛地去摸鼻尖，一边在乱糟糟的黑发下抬眼大量德拉科面无表情的脸。  
“谢谢你，德拉科。”良久，哈利才结过那只笼子，雪枭安静地看着他们两个，一声不叫。  
德拉科给哈利沾上了灰的头发和脸施加了个“清理一新”，接着重新迈开脚步，哈利拎着笼子跟在他身后。  
他们的身影一起消失在蜂蜜色的阳光里。对角巷仿佛是旧时光停留的地点，它安安静静地伫立在那里，一如那过去的十年。

[Part 8]  
哈利来到陋居后，他才发现他即将面对最令人头疼的事。  
栅栏里的鸡发出咕咕的叫声，有几只地精从哈利的破鞋子旁边跑过去。突然“咻”的一声，一只地精正中哈利的后脑勺，将他砸得眼冒金星。  
罪魁祸首罗恩张大嘴巴看着用力揉自己脑袋的哈利，大呼小叫地冲回家里，没几分钟一群人从房子里冲出来，拉拉扯扯将哈利拽进陋居。  
“哈利·詹姆斯·波特！”赫敏这才从楼上风风火火地冲下来，哈利连忙往后退了一英尺躲过那往自己脸上招呼的巴掌，“任务中途失踪！两天杳无音信！我们还以为——”她说着就抽噎起来。  
“抱歉，赫敏。”哈利还在揉刚刚接招的后脑勺。  
韦斯莱夫人眼眶含泪地走上来给哈利一个让他喘不过气来的拥抱，罗恩一直没说话但他的手拼命地拍打着哈利的脊背和肩膀，周遭的其他人都面带欣慰的笑容。  
韦斯莱夫人很快将丰盛的晚饭端上了餐桌。哈利在吃饭期间一直没敢抬头，因为他对面就是金妮。漂亮的红发女孩一直注视着他，让他如坐针毡。  
饭后哈利帮韦斯莱夫人去厨房拿抹布，他一转身就被身后站着的女孩儿吓了一跳。“哦，金妮！”哈利紧张地打了个招呼。  
金妮用她漂亮的眼睛盯着哈利，“哈利……”她也一时找不出说辞来，“听说你经历了那种事，我很抱歉。”她叹道。  
“我没事的。”哈利莫名有些烦躁。确实近来发生的事情都超出他的预期，他在许多事情上都感受到了无力，这让他焦虑不堪。  
好在厨房外罗恩的呼声拯救了哈利，他匆匆跟金妮点点头就跑出了厨房。  
沐浴着柔和而凉爽的晚风，哈利看向天边的云彩翻出热烈的鲜艳，一切思绪都堵在心头。遥想之前不算热切的恋爱，哈利没有任何想要将其恢复之意。他个人认为自己并不适合金妮，因为他的不定因素太多，漂泊的他给不了这位女孩幸福。

次日哈利按照约好的时间来到圣芒戈，还没走到办公室门口他就听到嘈杂声。哈利迟疑两秒，突然门就打开，一个胖成冬瓜的胖子被踢了出来。  
哈利认得他，是《预言家日报》的摄影师之一。他警惕地把头探进房间里，德拉科正冷着脸抱着臂，一副不待见来客的样子。  
“无可奉告。请你们不要占用我的工作时间——”他毫不留情地对着坐在那里的丽塔·斯基特说道，接着他瞥见了哈利，露出特为惊讶的表情。  
眼尖的采访者立刻发觉了哈利的存在，她露出她两颗大白牙和做作的笑容就朝哈利迎过来，“啊，我想正主已经到了！”她高兴地拍着手，“我想波特先生您不介意——”  
“介意。”  
“——跟我谈谈几天前您执行任务受袭之事？”  
哈利嫌恶地看了一眼飘在空中的自动记录笔，“我没什么想谈的。”他干巴巴地说道，“请不要打扰我的诊断时间。”他握紧手中的魔杖，心想如果那个胖子摄影师继续按快门的话他就将这个蠢蛋直接丢出一百英尺以外。  
丽塔·斯基特在相机发出的紫色烟雾中连珠似炮地问出一个又一个恼人的问题：“听可靠人士透露，您当时遇到了德拉科·马尔福先生对吗？您在关键时刻发不出守护神魔咒是为什么呢？还有您是有什么心理障碍吗？”  
哈利觉得没有什么比处在丽塔·斯基特的追问下更水深火热的境遇了。他无比头疼地看着那支自己写得无比激动的羽毛笔，思忖着要不要赏赐它一个霹雳爆炸以结束它作为速记羽毛笔忙忙碌碌但从不讲实话的一生。  
“是的，马尔福正巧住在那个受袭击的街区，我们在那里碰巧遇到了。”哈利简单精炼地概括道，因为他知道他根本不用多说，他的三五句话就能被包装到占到整个版面，“我正是因为不知道为何发不出守护神咒才来这里求医。”  
丽塔·斯基特显然对如此简略的回答是不满意的，但哈利在更多刁钻问题从她嘴里蹦出来之前就将她请出了办公室——借用了赫敏的名字。由于这个女人从前在赫敏那里吃过亏，现在赫敏·格兰杰在魔法部又是真的雷厉风行，她也不敢真的掰曲事实太多。  
他们走后两位男生都大大松了口气。德拉科面带嫌弃之色地给满是紫色烟雾的办公室里施加了几个“清理一新”，“我的办公室上一次这么热闹也是因为她，有许多人对我进入圣芒戈一事评头论足都是多靠她。”  
“你可别忘了你四年级可是跟她瞎编乱造一通就是为了污蔑我和我的朋友。”哈利朝他翻白眼，“现在你总算是知道她的风格了，可喜可贺。”  
德拉科没有去争论这个。他重新坐回到位子上，淡然的脸在光影下忽明忽暗，“我想波特你这么急不可待地来找我，应该是做好了被摄神取念的准备？”  
“实话实话，没有。”哈利皱着眉头承认道，“但是我不想一直原地踏步。现在我的生活已经明显受到影响——昨天我去了趟朋友家，他们都十分担心我。”他试着想象赫敏坐在陋居的沙发上哭泣，韦斯莱一家都沉默地围着饭桌的样子，更觉得自己不能继续软弱。  
德拉科看进哈利的眼里，“敢于踏出一步无疑是好事，波特。”他慢吞吞地不冷不热地称赞道，“但是你现在的精神状态一点都不优良，我还是希望你好好调整心态。”  
哈利先是泄了口气，但是他还是没有放弃，“我不想再等下去了。”他坚持道，“对我摄神取念，马尔福。肯定有什么重要的信息遗漏在我的记忆里。”  
德拉科看着对方一副要去就义的模样，还是拿出了自己的魔杖。哈利连忙补充了一句，“我会尽量放松自己的。呃……我就是担心我会对你动手动脚然后伤到你。”  
听了这话德拉科失笑道：“不用费这个心思，波特。”他走近哈利，将头俯下来让眼睛和哈利齐平，德拉科用魔杖挡住哈利下意识转开的脸，低声道：“注视我的眼睛。”  
摄神取念师如果能用言语使得目标看向自己眼睛的话，会对他自己施咒很有利，还顺带会使目标的情绪波动，唤醒相关的情感和记忆。但哈利并不十分了解这个，他虽是照做，但他扑闪的睫毛出卖了他的紧张。  
他现在和德拉科·马尔福离得这么近，此刻哈利被那双幽暗的灰蓝色眼睛给带得心脏不正常地加速跳。  
医疗师低沉地开口。  
“摄神取念。”

[Part 9]  
德拉科的办公室在哈利眼前模糊扭曲起来，在他的视野中心形成一个螺旋。耳畔的声音似乎被放大了不少，空灵的声响击打着哈利的耳膜。一幅幅画面像被电影放映机播放出来一般，在他眼前走马观花地飞过。

战后他参与了伤患的救治和学校的重建，倒在地上的尸体有些已经辨认不出原貌，有些人的眼眶睁得大大的茫然地瞪着惨白但灰暗的天空。幸存的人们互相紧紧拥抱，嘴里低声喃喃“梅林保佑”；孤身一人的巫师僵硬地坐在几具盖了白布的尸体旁边，泪水冲刷他脸上的鲜血和泥渍。  
他踉踉跄跄地走回礼堂，看着许多人的身体被搬来搬去。食死徒都作鸟兽散了，所有人的喜悦之情也都渐渐平息，他们看见哈利只是恭敬地点头致意。哈利迈着沉重的双腿走向韦斯莱一家，金妮在他身边紧紧握住他的手。  
“没人怪你，哈利……”女生低声说。  
他的眼眶酸涩，“不，我没有拯救的人更多。”  
乔治趴在弗雷德的身上痛苦，亚瑟抱紧茉莉颤抖的肩膀。哈利感到从喉咙里翻涌上来的悲伤几乎淹没了他的嘴巴和鼻腔，让他无法呼吸也无法说话。他含糊地跟金妮告别，便出了礼堂去废墟里静心。  
废墟横亘在他周围，他漫无目的地行走，也不知道什么时候停下。他抬头看着阴郁的天空，眼角干干没有一滴眼泪。他眨眨眼，低头看着脚底变更的残骸，直到一只手挡住了他的去路。  
他心底一颤，用尽全力去叫喊对方，并拼命地挖掘着，直到把那没有声息的人拖出废墟。看着对方被狼人咬得面目全非的脸和苍白灰暗的肌肤，哈利只感觉自己的胃里一阵翻江倒海。悲痛混合着强烈的呕吐感冲上喉咙。  
他毫无风度地在尸体边上吐了起来。

他度过了平平淡淡没有起伏的七年级重修，也顺利通过了N.E.W.T(s)。这期间学校里的斯莱特林学生愈来愈少，他们的姿态不再高高在上，出门总是成群结队以免遭到其他学院学生的恶意诋毁和攻击，神色里是满满的无奈和软弱。  
哈利喜欢去天文塔吹风，虽然这个地方的回忆着实让他心如刀绞。这里是一位伟大的老人逝去的地点，哈利至今忘不了邓布利多掉下围墙垛口的那一幕，老人心怀遗憾还是释然呢？  
当麦格教授沉默地举起魔杖带头悼念，魔杖的微弱光芒坚定地对上天幕的黑魔标记，在场所有人的心里又都是什么想法呢？

关于未来的选择，哈利没有很绞尽脑汁地去考虑，他甚至没有再和麦格教授起任何不同意见，就去魔法部当了一位傲罗。赫敏和罗恩也自然跟上了他的脚步，铁三角在经历了快十年的磨炼依旧是站在一起的，只不过现在的他们少了许多可以交谈的话题，又多了许多魔法社会上的压力和重担。  
对于黑魔法的学习，哈利从来都是最优秀的。在傲罗实习的过程中他永远是第一个被提拔到更高队伍中的人，这让罗恩羡慕不已。  
而对于哈利来说，自己一开始执行傲罗任务时的心态甚至是扭曲的，他在遇见食死徒时甚至起了疯狂的杀意。他清楚地明白自己的愤怒来源于何处，是来源于对自己没用的愤慨，也是来源于对这些无恶不作的伏地魔追随者的憎恨。  
这种心理一直持续到为马尔福一家开脱罪名的那天。哈利在读证词的时候悄悄抬头看向那边坐着的金发男生，打量着对方淡然的神态和不健康的面色——他突然意识到自己的迁怒是毫无作用的。  
接着便是一次又一次的任务了。哈利成为了当今一代最年轻有为的傲罗，他们对食死徒残党的打击行动势如破竹，尽管食死徒总是像雨后春笋一样冒出，但总归是在往好的方向快速进展。

每一次缴获的黑魔法物品，每一次战斗的情况德拉科都在哈利的记忆里认真地观看，虽然摄神取念看到的记忆不是那么的清晰，但德拉科凭借着丰富的经验就能看出哪部分记忆才是有用的线索。  
难得波特对自己卸下防备，并且这也算是工作内容，德拉科便往哈利的记忆深处继续刺探。记忆瞬间变得紊乱起来，各个年龄段的记忆从德拉科眼前飞速掠过，嘈杂的声音和扭曲的画面刺激着他的感官。  
五岁的他看着达力骑在红色的新自行车上，心中充满了嫉妒；九岁时他被看家狗利皮赶到树上，德思礼一家在草坪上哈哈大笑；分院帽在他的耳边轻声说他其实更适合斯莱特林；他的第一件圣诞礼物和完美的隐形衣；他在厄里斯魔镜里面看见的父母；夺取魔法石的过程。  
密室的年轻时代的伏地魔和他的日记；为了抵御摄魂怪而学习呼神护卫，时间转换器和小天狼星；四年级火焰杯让他险些丢掉性命的项目，让人唏嘘的舞会；大脑封闭术的学习，D.A.的创建和凤凰社成员的战斗，小天狼星的死亡——  
哈利的记忆开始剧烈地波动起来，德拉科感受到了对方的恼火，他立刻停止继续探索，他刚刚那几眼的窥视已经够他惊讶很久了。而让他感到恐慌的是，似乎有什么黑色的东西从四周往记忆里蔓延，那一幕幕破碎的记忆被浓郁的黑色包裹起来。  
费了九牛二虎之力德拉科才从哈利的大脑记忆里脱身而出。他顶着一头冷汗去拍哈利的脸让他振作，但男生的目光却是失焦的。  
哈利只觉得有什么声音在他的脑内说着消极的话语，催眠曲似的让他困顿不已。他茫然地看着眼前飞速掠过的记忆，听着耳边焦急的叫喊，意识却掉进了更深的黑暗。  
似乎有螺旋蒸汽在眼前浮动，是六年级的魔药课吗？哈利走上前闻了闻，青草的香气，金色飞贼的气息，薄荷和柚子的清新——那是谁的头发的气味？

哈利醒过来的时候已经是晚上，他虚弱地从病床上坐起来。眼镜不知道被丢到哪里去了，他一边嘟囔着一边伸手到处摸索。  
“教授，他醒了。”德拉科这么道。  
哈利终于摸到了眼镜，他连忙戴上看向声音的来源，只见德拉科看着他，却在跟身边的挂画说话。哈利看着斯内普那张不苟言笑的脸，干巴巴地说道：“您好，教授。”  
西弗勒斯·斯内普阴沉着脸打量着面如菜色的哈利，滑腻腻地说道：“看来过了这么久，我们的波特先生还是这么没有抵御黑魔法的常识。”他像条蛇一样向哈利喷射毒液，“刚刚的事情我都听马尔福先生讲过了，确实这也是他现在解决不了的问题。我也跟邓布利多讲过了，他希望你们两个过几天能来霍格沃兹一趟。”  
哈利看着一脸不情愿的斯内普教授，安静地点点头。斯内普也不想继续在这个医院里的画像框里呆着，他理了理袍子就要离开。  
“教授！”哈利叫住他，“嗯……谢谢您……我有机会一定……”  
斯内普的背影顿了顿，还是消失在画框里。  
德拉科呼出一口气，也像刚刚离去的那人一样给哈利摆出一副阴沉的脸，“波特你真是命大。”他捂住额头说道，“因为你我还得请假回学校。”  
哈利牛头不对马嘴地说道：“你什么时候开始和……”他指着那个画框。  
“这个你不必知道。”德拉科耸耸肩，“我战后没有在霍格沃兹继续学完剩下的课程，但去找过教授几次求教魔药学上的问题，当然我也知道了他经历的一切。”他低垂眼睑仿佛陷入回忆，“自从我进了圣芒戈我也没有怎么去和教授求教了，这次遇见你的情况我才迫不得已将他请过来。”  
沉默半晌，哈利挤出一句：“抱歉，马尔福。”  
德拉科的魔杖毫不留情地敲在哈利的额头上，德拉科看着哈利吃痛的表情，站直身体扭头开门离去，“把病治好了再道歉。”

[Part 10]  
霍格沃兹也是时光停驻的基地，哈利如此想。  
十一岁前的自己从未奢望能来到如此一个终生难忘的魔法世界。霍格沃兹改变了他的人生，让他不再惧怕来自表亲的恶意。他拥有无数个“一”，第一件巫师袍，第一根魔杖，第一只宠物猫头鹰，第一群朋友，第一次冒险。  
宏伟的大门伫立在他们面前。那段时光里有多少学生们来来回回地踏过这几级阶梯，或是去城堡里或是去树林里上课，还是去学习飞行，亦或是——披上隐形衣冒险？  
他们肩并肩走过长长的走廊，暑假期间这里没有学生，少了一份熟悉的嘈杂。古老的走廊沉默地注视着为追寻记忆而来的他们，皮鞋敲打在地面上发出击打心弦的空响。  
他们很快就来到校长室门口的石像前，“我希望口令没换。”德拉科嘟囔着报了一句口令，石像缓缓旋转露出了石梯的台阶。  
哈利跟着德拉科走进校长室，扑面而来的熟悉感让他眼眶酸涩。他忍不住出手抚摸那一样样熟悉的东西，被毒牙刺破的日记本放在某个角落里，破旧的分院帽安安静静地坐在高台上，格兰芬多的宝剑被放在办公桌后面的陈列柜里。  
最后他们抬起头注视着那一幅幅肖像画，大部分人都没有安分守己地待在画框里，或许去海边别墅里的挂画里享受人生了吧。  
很快他们等到了斯内普和邓布利多。蛇院院长依旧穿着一成不变的黑袍子，但邓布利多像是刚从海边回来，居然穿着沙滩衬衫。白发老人笑眯眯地把手里的饮料放在画里看不到的地方，说道：“我亲爱的，需要来一块饼干吗？”  
哈利愉快地笑道：“没事的，教授。”  
邓布利多从半月形的眼镜后面打量着站在那里的两位年轻人，“我和西弗勒斯讨论了很久，倒也没得出什么结论，只是我们肯定哈利你被黑魔法影响了。”  
哈利咕哝一声，只能点头应对。邓布利多最终提议哈利把六个月前的记忆抽出来放进冥想盆里去找线索，哈利反驳道；“可是赫敏已经这么帮我检查过，没有找到任何线索。”  
“真相，这是一种美丽而可怕的东西，需要格外谨慎地对待。”邓布利多朝他眨眼。  
无奈地点点头，哈利再一次去抽取那段时间的记忆。德拉科看着冥想盆朝这边飘过来，示意哈利把魔杖上挂着的记忆丝线放进去。  
冥想盆里的液体来回转动发出美丽的蓝银色光芒，两人对视一眼，把头埋了进去。

他们落进了黑夜里。德拉科站稳身体后，一个人从他的身体里穿过走了过去，那是记忆里面的哈利。黑发男生的面色很严肃，看来这次的任务不是容易的。哈利有点不适应地看着半年前的自己，嘴里还在嘀咕“没有用的”之类的话。  
很快傲罗队伍开始执行任务，德拉科和哈利跟在他们的身后仔细地观察记忆力的黑发傲罗的一举一动。德拉科一直紧紧盯着哈利脖子上的戒指，那颗祖母绿色的宝石在黑夜里也一样引人注目。  
很快战斗在一片鲜有人住的区域打响。哈利有些紧张地看着记忆里的自己在红绿色的魔咒里战斗，同时他还在关注周遭的食死徒有没有暗算自己——但是一无所获。当时的他自己显然是精力充沛，完全没有被任何黑魔法及其相关的东西近身。  
哈利忍不住看向德拉科，问道：“有什么线索吗？”  
德拉科依旧凝视着黑发傲罗的方向，没有回答哈利的问题。  
战斗都快结束了，但德拉科没有得到任何有用的信息。他叹了口气，刚要挪开目光，就被死死钉在了原地。他甚至没注意到自己大力捏紧了哈利的手腕，他在哈利的嗷嗷大叫中呆滞地看着远处的那个哈利脖子上的挂件。  
他绝不会看错，在魔咒的光芒照亮他的视野的刹那，他看见有黑气钻进了那枚戒指里。  
记忆到这里就结束了，两人缓缓上升直至脱离冥想盆。哈利还在努力尝试掰开德拉科桎梏自己的手指，他对上金发医师复杂的目光，意识到对方知道了些什么，于是哈利道：“我想你可以先放开我，然后告诉我发生了什么。”  
相框里的邓布利多和斯内普也用探寻的目光注视着他们，德拉科抬起手，颤抖的声线和手指都展现出他的失态，“戒指。”他低声说，“要是我没看错，有黑魔法藏在里面。”  
在场的几位都露出震惊的神色，德拉科继续没有起伏的说道：“那枚戒指被施加了奇特的空间魔咒，一般是用来当做储物用的，当然我了解得并不特别清楚——”他的目光锁定在哈利脖颈上的链条上，“但现在那上边有黑魔法寄生，大概是六个月前的战斗食死徒的黑魔法造成的。”  
哈利连忙去扯那条链子，他后知后觉地发现那枚戒指已经抖动地飞起来，带动链子企图将他勒死。他用力从反方向去拽它免得窒息而死，一边用眼神示意德拉科破坏链子。  
德拉科举起魔杖，他的指尖一开始还在颤抖，但后来就像手术台上的主治医生的手一样岿然不动了。魔咒精准地打中了链子，戒指啪嗒一声掉在地上，但还在蹦跳着。丝丝黑气从其中飘出来，哈利能听见那团黑气的呢喃声。  
“杀……哈利·波特……失败的救世主……毁灭……”  
这几个词语汇聚了巨大的能力，哈利抱住头惨叫起来。数不尽的负面情绪从脑内翻涌而上，几乎霸占了大脑皮层的每一个角落。那些为他而死的人们的脸一张张扭曲着重叠朝他呼啸而来，哈利很快就被黑气包裹了。  
“找个东西破坏它。”邓布利多冷静地说道，“宝剑。”  
德拉科拉开柜子的门将格兰芬多的宝剑取出来，他冲向那枚戒指，它还在源源不断地释放黑色的气体，德拉科刚准备砍下去，又有一个声音在他的耳边回响了。  
“德拉科·马尔福……软弱无能……你究竟在惧怕什么……”  
这简直比摄魂怪的威力还强，德拉科瞪着眼睛强行将自己的神志拉回来，他狠狠地剁了下去，虽然恐惧和愤怒让他的准度下降很多，他整整砍了三回才将戒指完全破坏。  
剩下的黑气没有了载体，尖叫着溃散开来。德拉科虽不知有没有用，但还是使出了守护神咒——果然那些怨灵似的气体逃逸得更快了。  
哈利感觉自己倒进了一个温热的怀抱里。他闻到了柚子和薄荷的香味。梅林在上，哈利迷迷糊糊地想道。那是六年级的他在魔药课的迷情剂边上闻到的味道，当时的自己——是啦，目光就落在桌子对面淡然熬药的他身上。

[Part 11]  
走出城堡时已经是傍晚，德拉科还是沉默不语。殊不知还以为他才是刚刚苏醒的人，哈利这么想着，从口袋了掏出一个金色的小玩意。  
德拉科看着它，那是一个金色飞贼，正在舒张蔫了吧唧的小翅膀。过了几秒它乖巧地悬浮在哈利的手心上方，似乎有所期待。  
“飞一场？”哈利朝不远处的绿地努努嘴，德拉科看去，那里有一排崭新的飞天扫帚。“就当对你治好我的病的感谢。”哈利笑道。  
德拉科的嘴角微微上扬了几度。几分钟后他们已经各自骑在自己的扫帚上，悬浮在霍格沃兹的上空了。他注视着身边的哈利，男生的黑发被晚风吹得更乱了。风儿鼓起黑色的袍子，男生英俊的侧脸在光影中变得柔和恬淡。  
哈利放开了手中的金色飞贼。  
——现在的他们以整个霍格沃兹为球场，以相处的时光为比赛时长，以心照不宣的沉默为荒唐的情感作下铺场。  
仿佛回到了那个无忧无虑的年纪，那时的少年又怎知自己的心意有着多么强大的魔力？他们只顾爱得奋不顾身，谁会为未来的变故作出任何的准备呢？  
古老的钟发出沉重但悠远的响声，无数鸟儿从树林里腾空而起，它们白色的翅膀晃花德拉科的眼睛，他握紧扫把跟住哈利的声音，黑发的男生毫无顾忌地在他前方兴奋地大叫着，他已经追上了金色飞贼。  
翻飞的袍角勾勒出心动的弧线，德拉科觉得那才是自己应该抓住的金色飞贼——波特是他的目标。  
“马尔福！这可真奇妙！仿佛回到了我们比赛的时候！”哈利大声笑。  
德拉科也加大了嗓门，“是啊，我还记得你被游走球打断了胳膊！”  
“你还自己没躲避好障碍物，自己翻倒在草地上！”  
“是谁不敌摄魂怪，从几千英尺高的地方摔下来的？”  
于是他们一起大笑起来，那一刻什么东西都没有隔阂在他们中间了。  
金色飞贼来回地躲避他们，但还是被他们接近了。不知不觉他们飞到了黑湖附近，扫帚下面是薄薄的云彩，墨绿色的树林，清澈的河流，偶尔还有两只鹿走过草地。鸟儿发出婉转的鸣叫，它感受到了他们的愉悦。  
他们伸长的手臂齐平了。哈利扭过头瞥了德拉科一眼，突然笑了。然后他慢慢在飞天扫帚上站起，对着那个金色飞贼猛地扑了过去。  
“波特！”  
哈利在往下坠落，坠落。他的手接触到了金色飞贼微凉的金属面，他抓住那颗小东西，在夏日蓝红色混杂的空气里落下。突然他被抓住，然后整个人被拉到德拉科的身上，鼻尖萦绕着薄荷柚子味。  
钟声还在敲响。  
钟表上的巨大指针先是停驻，然后缓慢往回转动；河流似乎终止了流动，飞鸟的翅膀也不再扇动，天边的黄昏却在翻涌。他们淡然的视线接触在一起，他们都在等一个信号。  
信号，兴许是哈利的笑容。  
他们的唇像两朵淡然的云，接触在风里。暮光从这一接触点开始发散，覆盖天际的云霞。星辰从他们的齿间坠落，钻石般落进黑夜的天鹅绒布。  
晚风是药效最优良的迷情剂。他们深情注视彼此，一方用眼神询问另一方，似乎是在请求许可。浓艳的火烧云仿佛要包裹住他们，引领他们堕入黑夜的情网。  
他们的唇微微分开一寸，夜光在嘴唇上留恋，共同分享暂停于嘴唇的欲望。  
银灰色中是蓝色而浅，冰川在其中消融，爱情的大陆在滔天的巨浪中翻涌。翠绿色中是金光跃动，星辰在其中诞生，那是爱情海上方的天空。  
良久，哈利轻声笑。仿佛把冰块掷入冰蓝色鸡尾酒，碧色薄荷叶在透明湖上漂动。  
身边的河流温柔地淌过，余晖渐渐在波纹上消失踪影，飞鸟随逝去的光辉而去。不远处的树林默然伫立，浓重的墨绿掩盖它们的叹息和呢喃。柔软的草地在他们身下就像天然的床铺，繁茂的花木折射出缱绻的柔光，它们悄然滑进年轻人的衣领。  
德拉科将哈利压在身下，他欲罢不能地去吻那梦寐已久的眼睛、睫毛、脸颊、嘴唇，而动作又无比温柔。男生安分地躺在那里任他亲吻，甚至还笑出声来。夜色是最甜美的醇酒——德拉科如是想道——他们会在这里宿醉，只为心跳带来的鬼使神差的冲动负起一夜的责任。  
他已经数不清自己幻想过多少次这样的场景，他——德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特在霍格沃兹茵绿的草地上，在清澈的河流湖泊边上，在盛夏澄澈温暖的如丝的空气里——做爱。  
尽管光线幽暗，他还是看清对方眼底那片华贵而深沉的墨绿，那是他最爱的颜色，而现在那其中倒映着银河——万千星辰将有目共睹他们的心有灵犀。  
哈利的领带和衣领被两人扯得乱七八糟，惨遭毒手的衣料下露出了黑发男生白皙的肌肤。锁骨的形状优美如飞鸟的翅羽，其下方则是一片幽暗的美景。  
夏日灼热的空气让德拉科口干舌燥，但让他饥渴的根本原因在他身下。德拉科厮磨对方的唇，尝到了独属夏日的味道。那是刚开始融化的冰激凌，是海洋与天穹的交界线，是微光中翻涌的热情。  
夏日的空气中弥漫着伊甸园中的果香和爱情的气息。那一刻他沸腾了多年的血液终于平息，深切注视的眼中银河破空而去，天龙座闪亮着如同在欢迎迷途者的回归。  
夜之女神提起她华贵的裙裾，朝被维纳斯选中的人撒去，将完美契合的胴体悄然掩盖。

[Part 12]  
次日两人顶着清晨的露水回到了圣芒戈，他们看着彼此，为对方湿漉漉的头发和满身的雾气而笑起来。接到消息的赫敏和罗恩立刻赶来医院接哈利，黑发男生看着站在那里的德拉科嘴角动了动，还是没多说任何话。德拉科最后看见的是他脸上淡淡的羞赧和纠结。  
面对哈利·波特，一位德拉科·马尔福总会失去他平时所有的风度，错乱平稳的节奏。他迫切地想要得到波特的一句承诺，而他又沉默地缩回了壳里，苦恼地谴责自己的畏首畏尾。  
赶回魔法部后，赫敏立刻给哈利做了一系列的检测，他体内回转的魔力正在不断地增加着，趋向过去的标准值。哈利念出几句高难度的咒语都成功了，他喜悦地和挚友相视而笑。  
“最后，守护神咒。”  
哈利的心没来由地一阵紧张，他尽力幻想着快乐的事情，但每次都会有战争时的黑色记忆侵入。他重复念了十几次，还是没有召唤出成型的守护神。他懊恼地凝视着自己的魔杖尖端，怅然若失地小声道：“看来是我本身的问题。”  
罗恩走上来鼓励地拍拍哈利的肩膀，“至少现在大问题都解决了不是吗？开心点，伙计。今天下班后我们好好去喝一杯。”  
“是啊。”哈利朝罗恩勉强地笑笑，对上赫敏担忧的视线，“赫敏，一起来吧。”  
下班后三人去了麻瓜街道上的一家咖啡馆，他们刚走进门外面就急急地下起了雨。他们找了靠窗的位子坐下，赫敏帮罗恩点了一杯黑啤，自己点了度数很低的汽水酒，哈利则要了一杯很漂亮的鸡尾酒。他们相互碰杯，说说笑笑着时间便飞跃一两个小时。  
他们也好几个月没有这样畅谈了，自从哈利发现病症以来他总是缺席他们的闲谈。哈利详细地和好友讲述了这段日子的治疗，讲到那枚戒指的时候赫敏捂着嘴小声尖叫起来，罗恩也是一脸震惊的模样。听到是德拉科救了哈利时，赫敏露出了笑容，罗恩也不禁别扭地夸奖了白鼬一句。  
哈利笑着把见底的酒一饮而尽，外面的雨还是没有停歇的趋势。他们收拾了一下就走出店，赫敏和罗恩准备回陋居，哈利告别他们后就走进雨里。他悄悄给自己施了几个防水的咒语，慢吞吞地在雨中行走。接到两边暖心的灯光晃得他眼眶发酸，他突然间没来由地感到了一种孤独感。  
不同于简单的孤单，这不仅仅停留在没有人陪伴一个层面上。哈利·波特的心很孤独，有一缕缕的恐惧和迷茫从里面渗透而出，但包括他自己都无法正确诠释自己到底需要的是何物。  
一个小孩子撑着伞跑过街道，他疑惑地放慢了脚步，因为他瞥见刚刚还有个人站在他不远处的水洼里，而现在那里徒留一圈圈波纹。  
哈利幻影移形到了圣芒戈，他急匆匆地跑去了德拉科的办公室，果不其然那里还亮着灯光。多谢圣芒戈安排的加班——哈利一边想着刚要走进去，门就打开，连同着房间里的声音一起放大。  
“我不想回去。”哈利听见德拉科有些愠怒的声音。  
哈利的目光和纳西莎·马尔福交汇，对方同样惊讶地看着面前的哈利。“茜茜？”办公室里传来卢修斯·马尔福的声音，纳西莎不动声色地道：“你们先聊，我在外面等你们。”然后她将门轻轻关上。  
哈利在有些昏暗的走廊上注视着这位高雅的女士，他明白自己还欠她一句衷心的感谢。但显然这不是合适的场合，他静静地在长椅上坐下来等待，反倒是纳西莎先开口。  
“你是来找小龙的？”纳西莎用她淡漠的眸子注视着哈利。  
哈利安静地点头，“实不相瞒，最近我患了心病，都是马尔福帮忙治好的——我想表达感谢。”  
纳西莎移开视线，没有过多的追问，“我们这次回来是想把他接走。”她能感受到哈利的吃惊，“卢修斯觉得让德拉科待在这里是委屈，所以他想把德拉科接到我们现在定居的北欧，那里的条件很不错。我们一个月前就寄信过来让德拉科过去，但他一直拖延。现在我知道原因了，”她坐到哈利旁边，只不过隔开了一米的距离，“是因为你的病。”  
哈利在黑暗中哑然，“不好意思，是我打扰了您们的生活节奏。”他最终抱歉地说。  
“从小到大，小龙就对你有一种意外的执著。”纳西莎像在讲述一个有年代感的故事，她的语气里是缅怀和追忆，“从小时候大难不死的男孩的故事，到霍格沃兹的就学，再到战争，他无论如何都在注意你，哈利·波特。”  
他们都没将话题继续下去，仿佛让这一刻的话题搁浅才是最好的选择。哈利觉得自己像个演讲者有几万字的备稿等着被他念出，但听着淅淅沥沥的雨声，他又如鲠在喉变成了沉默的哑巴。  
哈利·波特从来不是万能的，他或许比其他人有更多需要探究的事情。他无畏的勇敢无法运用在和德拉科·马尔福的感情基调上，夏夜的交融只是过去的回忆，而未来到底是携手共进还是分道扬镳，他一时无法抉择。  
只是他确定自己对德拉科也有着别样的情感，就算迷情剂再怎么说谎，他总是对那金发的男生有着别样的想法。而他自己对这种呼之欲出的事物选择无视，他又何尝不是一个可憎的撒谎者，不坦诚面对他人，也不坦诚面对自己。  
哈利扭过头看向纳西莎，也不确定对方是不是望着自己，“我想向您学习一句咒语。”  
纳西莎有些意外地发出疑问词，哈利连忙解释了一番，“我想学您在德拉科儿时，每次过节时施展的装饰魔咒。”他使出荧光闪烁，用微弱的蓝银色光芒在空气中比划着，“差不多是金色的各种形状的——”  
“小龙居然跟你说了这个？”纳西莎的语气里带着掩饰不住的惊讶，“真是让我吃惊。”她的声音里藏着淡淡的笑意，只不过哈利没有注意到。

卢修斯·马尔福双手交叉放在大腿上，他的眉毛高高地挑起，“小龙，我想我已经说明白一切了，你待在这里是对你的束缚，我希望你能跟我和茜茜去北欧，那里的条件比这里要好上许多。”他摩挲着自己的蛇头权杖，“你也不愿多解释一句，这让为父我很苦恼。”  
德拉科不再焦躁地原地踱步，他走到窗前看着外面朦胧的雨中伦敦夜景，心中变得愈来愈平静，“再给我一个月时间，父亲。”他低声说，“我会把一切都办妥。”  
卢修斯沉默地看着儿子很久，才慢慢站起来，算是又一次对儿子任性的容许，“一个月，德拉科。”他重复道，然后打开了门。  
他看见妻子正拿着魔杖，上面还残留着未完全消失的金色光芒，走廊里没有其他人影。卢修斯用探究的目光询问着纳西莎，得到的是一个潜藏的微笑，“我听见了，一个月？”  
“是的。”卢修斯和妻子并肩向走廊尽头走去，“这是我的底线。”  
纳西莎没有看丈夫，她再次使出那个自己数年没有用出的魔咒，“等小龙来和我们住了，再办一次盛大的宴会吧。”  
卢修斯并不会轻易在妻子面前表露出过多的疑惑，他在温柔的金光中微微颔首，和妻子消失在空气里。  
哈利在隐形衣里松了口气，他顶着隐形衣走进德拉科的办公室，看见的是像石雕一样伫立在窗前看雨景的医师。他刚要把隐形衣脱掉，可德拉科的话语打断了他的动作，“穿着隐形衣，波特。”  
“为什么？别命令我，马尔福。”哈利瘪着嗓子不满地说道。  
德拉科猛地扭过头来，他的目光犀利地落在哈利身上，没有过多其他寻找的视线——他很笃定哈利就站在那里，而事实也确实如此。哈利有些紧张地捏紧衣角看着德拉科，金发人依旧站在原地盯着他的方向。  
他朝哈利一步步走过来，鞋跟和地面的撞击声一次次敲击在哈利的心上。他强迫自己不要后退，直到德拉科线条优美的下颚就在他眼前二十公分处。  
“你都听见了。”德拉科用了陈述句。  
哈利不说话，德拉科又微微俯下身，看着近在咫尺的空气，重复一边说：“你听见了，而你心知肚明我是为谁请求了这一个月的缓刑。”他的目光奇迹般地和哈利对上了，“我表达得很明确，我不认为我还需要继续展示我的心意了，一切都由你决定。”  
他的鼻尖感受到了隐形衣的凉意，德拉科刚要直起身，他的领带就被无形的力量揪住了。感受着如此的力道，德拉科淡淡地说道：“放手，波特。我的加班时间结束了。”  
在空中僵直的领带没有任何被放下的迹象，德拉科听着对方有些不安节奏的鼻息，小声骂着一把掀开面前的隐形衣，在哈利的惊呼声中吻上他的唇。窗外急促的雨声像是在烘托他无声的示爱，而他的心中却有杂草重生，生命力旺盛的她们快要冲破铁丝的束缚。  
怎么都无法压抑住这份情感。  
放开哈利时德拉科还报复性的咬了一下对方的嘴，力度绝对说不上很轻。哈利低声叫着捂住自己的嘴巴，朝德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。金发医师面不改色地往后退了一步，开始收拾自己的公文包。  
“不送，波特。”  
哈利气鼓鼓地一甩隐形衣，毫不犹豫地幻影移形了。

但显然问题还是摆在那里没有得到任何的解决。过去的一周里哈利再也没有去找过德拉科。在一次任务中他们缴获了关押着博格特的箱子，看见博格特变成摄魂怪的模样后哈利明白自己一定是在恐惧着什么。  
而他无法找到答案。

[Part 13]  
“啊，欢迎。”老板抬起头，看见来人后露出笑容，“我记得您。”他看着德拉科，“上次从我这里买走了最贵的一枚空间戒指。”  
德拉科一言不发地走到柜台前，打量着玻璃里面形形色色的戒指。老板看他是这样的反应也不气恼，乐呵呵地开始介绍这些戒指。这家店里的珠宝大部分有着装饰以外的作用，比如作为门钥匙，或者容器。  
上次德拉科买的就是一枚有着很强容纳能力的戒指，但当时的自己并不在意它的功能，他只是单纯看上了那枚戒指神圣的绿色。他买下后便细心包好，在波特生日那天用猫头鹰匿名送去。  
谁都不知会给未来的他们造成如此的麻烦。  
德拉科最终指了指柜台里的一条绿宝石项链，让老板包起来。他无暇听对方絮絮叨叨的解释，拿上那个小盒子就离开了店铺。  
回去的路上他已经想好所有安慰自己的理由。他已经在波特身上倾注了太多心血，耗费了太多时间。他彻彻底底是个痴心的傻瓜，面对波特的踌躇他也波澜不惊，说到底也是因为可笑的软弱和多思。那个夏夜他已经把他拥有的东西都一样一样摆在哈利的眼前，现在无所保留的他只能等着哈利·波特对这段漫长、隐忍的带着谎言成分的情感进行审判。  
他绷紧下巴满脸阴沉地回到家里。就摆在门口的陈列柜里的所有首饰无一例外都有着绿色点缀，要是回到过去告诉以前的自己喜欢绿色是因为波特的眼睛，他就算是被咒语击毙也不会相信，到现在为止他还是偶尔会对爱上波特的自己感到无奈和恼怒。  
他如此直接地堕入那张网，再也没有从其中挣扎而出。面对他人探究的视线，他感到羞恼，于是撒谎和伪装成了他的拿手技巧。他伪装清高，但还是在那人面前放下一切贵族该有的姿态。  
德拉科在家里足足呆了一个星期没有去医院，好好整理了离开时需要的物品。回到医院的第一天，他脸上的温度直接降至冰点。他看着哈利在罗恩的搀扶下朝自己走近，心里已经猜出大半。“波特你是退步了，魔力都恢复了不是吗？按照你朝医院跑的这个频率，相信我，在我离开前你或许还能在手术台上和我碰个面。”  
罗恩把后槽牙咬得嘎吱响，“要不是过多的摄魂怪临时冲出来，你以为我们需要来医院吗？”  
哈利想要阻止罗恩但已经来不及了，他硬着头皮对上德拉科带着冷意的视线。“……还是使不出呼神护卫？”德拉科抱着手臂朝哈利哼了一声，“看来我们波特的傲罗队长职位不保。”  
哈利狠狠地剜了德拉科一眼，“一个要离开的医师就不要在这里朝我说三道四了。”  
德拉科的脸上泛起愠怒的粉红，他掐着自己的手心站在原地，哈利和罗恩继续往下走去，罗恩还用力地撞了一下德拉科的肩膀，让他打了个趔趄。  
“嘿，伙计。你的脸色很差，是伤口太疼了吗？还是一时还没从阴影里走出来？”罗恩看着哈利难看的脸色和还在渗血的伤口，担心地问道。  
哈利摇摇头，他刚刚想把德拉科的面孔从自己的脑海里驱逐出去，但失败了。他不禁感到挫败，他没想到对方已经变成了这样的存在。德拉科·马尔福就像是被摄神取念时他最不想被窥探的记忆部分，对方的存在就是一根拔不掉但伤及内脏的骨刺，让哈利日日夜夜不知如何处理。  
薄荷柚子味，清新而不甜腻。哈利细细回忆，自己在六年级时也曾烦恼这个气味吧。只是后来的剧变让他把一切节外生枝的情感都丢到脑后，再也没有想起来过。说起来他真是个可怜的人，重新面对这段情感居然需要数年，让人唏嘘。  
我想我是喜欢他的。哈利对自己这么说，心脏也加快跳动起来。这么想后他觉得自己说了一句真话，实话实说总比撒谎要来得简单和心直口快，不是么？他笑起来，扭头对罗恩说道：“抱歉，罗恩。但我必须去找他一趟。”  
罗恩叹了口气放开哈利的胳膊，“我就知道是这样，哈利。”他拍拍哈利的肩膀，“只是别把自己再次折腾进重症病房了。”  
哈利有点步履不稳地走回德拉科的办公室，他对上德拉科讶异的视线，嗫嚅着说：“还有半个月了，给我这几天，我一定给你个答复。”  
德拉科张张嘴刚要说什么，一声巨大的爆炸声打断了他们的对话。他们冲到窗前，看见一楼的大门冒起滚滚黑烟，几十道黑气包围了整个圣芒戈。“他们在钻空子。”哈利攥紧窗框，“几天前我们的傲罗队伍受到偷袭，伤亡惨重。现在能正常活动的傲罗没有几个，魔法部再派支援过来时这里早就一片废墟了。”  
“哈利！”罗恩匆忙地跑回来，哈利和他相视一眼，默契地点点头。罗恩立刻消失不见，长期的相处让他们在遇到紧急情况时都不需要言语。  
德拉科大步走出办公室，有几个护士匆匆推着担架跑过，有医疗师探出头来朝德拉科呼喊，“马尔福医师，请协助我医治！”  
金发男生在对方惊诧的视线中把白色大褂脱下丢在地上，“不好意思。”他露出一个礼貌而歉意的微笑，“我想我比较适合和这位傲罗先生一起去战斗。”他卷起自己的袖子，露出坚实的小臂，“毕竟我的战斗技能可不输于一位新晋的傲罗，不是吗？”他把嘴凑到哈利的耳边，“我可给不了你这么久，但是一场恶战的时长我觉得足够了，波特。”  
哈利的嘴角抖了抖，他被气得笑了出来。他绷直身子，拿出魔杖戳了戳德拉科的胸口，“谁怕谁，马尔福。”  
他们直接从五楼一跃而下，衣角刮起劲风。几道绿色的魔咒从他们的脸颊边上擦过，哈利毫不留情一句神锋无影杀了过去。落地后他们立刻开始了和食死徒的恶战，傲罗的数量实在太少，他们被压制得厉害，就算哈利一人抵得上五个傲罗，也有些应接不暇。  
很快战况就往一边倾斜，不受魔法部控制的摄魂怪慢慢从高空飘了过来，哈利的牙齿已经开始应景地打战，他堪堪夺过一道恶咒，狼狈地跌倒在地。他打了几个滚躲开接下来的死咒，摄魂怪趁着这个时间又飘近了。  
哈利好不容易爬起来，他的脊背抵住了一片坚定的温暖。  
“把后背交给我，波特。”德拉科的声音带着颤抖，哈利用余光瞟过去，对方白皙的脸上满是灰尘，还带着淡淡的血渍。他的手臂被刀砍咒给波及到了，正在往下滴血。  
德拉科想着波特的笑脸，召唤出了那只守护神鹿。哈利望着那只鹿，感受到无形的温柔。鹿绕着它们跑起来，把摄魂怪抵挡在它的保护范围内。莫名地感到了安全和信任，哈利往后靠了靠让对方感受自己的妥协。  
“难得一回，马尔福。”  
“废话少说，波特。”对方抹了把脸上的血，有些神经质地笑起来。  
他们大喊着魔咒，手臂往各个方向转动发出魔咒防卫和攻击。红绿色的亮光在他们的眼底交织，他们的头发凌乱地在弥漫着血腥味的空气中飞舞。医院里有不少可以活动的巫师都站到窗边，拿出自己的魔杖朝天空中的敌人攻击。整个圣芒戈以坚守大门口的哈利和德拉科为中心，形成了无形的保护圈。  
有几只漂亮的守护神从楼上跃下来，分别去保护其他几位分身乏术的傲罗。但食死徒还是占数量上的优势，加上十几只摄魂怪，战争处在随时可以崩溃的胶着状态。  
哈利几乎被绿色的魔咒给晃花了眼睛，他听到一句急促的喊声，他就被德拉科狠狠地撞了出去。他重新爬起来时看见的是被类似于刀砍咒击中的德拉科，鲜血从他的身上涌出来。“不不不……”哈利绝望地看着消失的守护神，感受到了欺压而来的凉意。  
哈利举起自己的魔杖，声嘶力竭地吼道：“呼神护卫！”  
父母和友人微笑的脸，学生时代的美好回忆，再到——球场上的追逐，金色的头发和飞贼，红绿色的院袍，张扬无比的笑容——舞会上他优雅的舞姿，瘦削的背影——他在魔药蒸汽中氤氲的脸庞，淡漠而隐忍的神情——  
“呼神护卫！”  
——烟花中在光影中若隐若现的笑容——霍格沃兹上空久违的飞行——迷情剂的螺旋蒸汽，柚子的甜味和薄荷的清凉。  
“呼神护卫——！”  
魔杖尖端爆发出猛烈的荧光，牡鹿冲出驱散了一切黑暗。哈利伏在德拉科的身上，迷迷糊糊间他看见了魔法部的支援。他感觉疼痛从未痊愈的伤口处蔓延到大脑皮层，刺激得他神经突突直跳。  
“哈利！”  
那是赫敏的声音。哈利放松下来，他的意识也坠入了黑暗的山谷中。  
记忆不会说谎，哈利·波特。有个声音在他的耳边说道。

[Final Part]  
“小龙？”纳西莎看着坐立不安的德拉科，“在等波特？”  
被拆穿了的德拉科有些窘迫，他看了眼站在不远处的父亲，确保他没有听见才朝母亲点点头。  
纳西莎理解地朝他笑，“不必因此感到纠结，我亲爱的。虽然你在那次事件结束后顺从地答应在今天离开，但是你肯定放不下。”她直视着德拉科游移的视线，“这样真的好么？不能详细跟我们说说吗？”  
火车进站了，它发出刺耳的气音，白色的蒸汽席卷德拉科的视线。他望着那片白色出神，又努力把自己的表情控制得淡漠，“没事的，妈妈。”他站起来，“我去买份今天的报纸。”  
他走过一根柱子，就和一个人撞了个满怀。德拉科稳住身体一看，“波特？！”  
来者的头发乱出新高度，他有些不知所措地摸摸鼻子，“嗨。”  
“我觉得我需要给你一个答复。”哈利深吸一口气，还小心地往四周望，“赫敏和罗恩已经知道我擅自从医院里跑出来了，他们大概快来了。”  
德拉科安静地注视着哈利，心中也没有多少紧张感。他想这种时刻，有些想法不得不一吐而快。“嘿，波特。虽然我现在不是圣芒戈的心理科医生了，但我想我需要分析一下你的病例。”他拿腔拿调地说，哈利有些错愕。  
“我认为你使不出守护神咒是因为被战争的阴影纠缠，你还是被那些记忆纠缠。你自责，软弱地无法走出来，却又撒谎一切都好。”德拉科的视线没有落在哈利身上，他看着周围形形色色的人们，继续道：“我得说你是不幸的，但何必一直沉溺下去？快乐的事总是比伤心的事多，你们格兰芬多不也一向开朗吗？”  
他想通了，哈利使不出守护神咒不仅仅是因为黑魔法的影响，还因为他从未从战争里走出来，而这才是根本原因。守护神咒需要纯粹的快乐，而混入了阴影的记忆总是不纯粹，加上残存黑魔法激发心里的负面情绪，哈利更是无法正常发出魔咒。  
学会释怀的人早已释怀，不会释怀的人也学会了释怀，但他依旧沉浸在对自己的谴责之中，救世主的思想让他无限要求自己，却忘记了自己的感受。实际上他也就是一个普通的男孩，无法拯救所有人。  
“救世主”一个名号从未带给他什么快乐，与之相对，他只收获了出生的不幸，不被理解的孤独以及世人探究审视的目光。战后的哈利·波特也从未走出人们视线的焦点，他永远活在无形的压力之下，而这些才是让他封闭内心的真正原因。  
德拉科深吸一口气，把最想说的话讲了出来，“逝去的人不会醒来，但我们可以因为爱继续活下去。爱你所珍视之人……哈利。”他掏出那一直没有送出的项链递过去。  
“这次我买了项链，生日快乐。”他抿抿唇，露出一个笑容，“匿名的斯莱特林就在你面前了，不考虑说点什么吗？”  
哈利不知道自己是什么时候开始露出笑容的，九十点钟的阳光让他愉悦地眯起眼，感到沐浴在温柔的金色海浪里。他们的前面是目露惊讶的马尔福夫妇，他们的后面是冲过来的赫敏和罗恩，时光似乎在这一刻停滞，每一粒粉尘都屏住呼吸等待着黑发人的回答。  
“爱我所珍视之人吗……”哈利拿出魔杖低低地念了句咒语，温柔的金色光芒跃动而出，围绕着魔杖来回飘动。  
战后，德拉科·马尔福只见过哈利·波特三次。  
第一次在审判庭上，为了拯救。第二次在街道上，他单方面目睹对方恋情的终结。第三次在圣芒戈窗外，他近距离观察对方的飒爽英姿。  
第四次——

哈利·波特眉眼弯弯，金色照亮了两人彼此凝视的双眸，一切都停留在这瞬间。  
“我相信他就在我眼前。” 

——是为了揭开谎言，邂逅爱情。

-THE END-

[Extra·Honesty]  
一节红皮小火车在孤独的铁轨上慢慢行驶着，两边高大的树林飞速往后倒退。乔木把澄澈的天空分割开来，鸟鸣声在寂静的深林里显得更加清脆。  
哈利突然醒过来，他迷迷糊糊地揉揉刚刚撞疼的额角，刚想坐直身体，又被身边的人揽回去。“醒了？”低低的声音在他头顶询问，带着和天空一般柔和的薄荷气息。  
见对方不肯放开自己，哈利只好又往德拉科怀里缩了缩，小声控诉道：“我刚刚好像撞到你的骨头了，就醒了。”  
德拉科低头看了看被弄乱的衣领和裸露在外的锁骨，点点头，“刚刚火车颠簸了一下。”  
哈利把眼镜扶正，无声地看着车窗外北欧特有的风景。德拉科猜出他在想什么，“怎么了，还在紧张？不就和我父母一起吃个饭吗？”  
“拜托，那可是马尔福！我去见赫敏和罗恩的父母自然就不会紧张！”哈利立刻强调要具体情况具体分析。  
时间倒退到几个月前的那天，哈利背着好友和其他人从圣芒戈溜出来，到蒸汽弥漫的火车站找德拉科。那天的阳光很温柔，照亮黑发男孩微微发红的脸。当马尔福夫妇和赫敏、罗恩各从拐角走出时，刚好撞见德拉科把哈利拥住的场面。  
卢修斯和罗恩露出了几乎一模一样的表情，显然他们都被吓着了。两位睿智的女性表现得很自然，赫敏捋了一下乱蓬蓬的头发道：“我就知道是这样。”纳西莎则转身去安抚地拍了拍卢修斯僵硬的手臂和脊背。  
“Bloody hell！哈利，你今天不给我个解释我就不回去了！”罗恩·韦斯莱捂住眼睛。  
哈利见被这么多人看见了，还是有点尴尬地去挣脱德拉科的怀抱，但怎么都逃不开去。德拉科把嘴唇凑在他耳边，“撩完就想跑，嗯？”  
“撩你个头！”哈利还在嘴硬。  
接着下一秒他就被德拉科拉住手腕，幻影移形走了。没错，留下剩下四个人大眼瞪小眼。最后马尔福夫妇没有成功带着儿子去北欧定居，呆滞的罗恩也被赫敏半拉半扯地弄走了。  
得知哈利要跟着德拉科去见他父母，陋居立刻就寄来了信。赫敏在信里不断地重复和强调要是他俩吹了也没事，陋居的大门永远向哈利敞开。罗恩补充一句说那只臭白鼬绝对不能进陋居一步。  
哈利真的哭笑不得，但确实也有点紧张。三个月来，德拉科从来不提他的父母是否给他写过信，是否反对他们的恋情。斯莱特林掩饰得很好，他怎么都看不出端倪，德拉科也闭口不提，让他很是无奈，觉得就自己被蒙在鼓里。  
这么想着，哈利被德拉科捏住了鼻子，“有我，你怕什么。”  
“我怕你因此被踢出家门了。”哈利哭丧着脸。  
“……你的脑洞真大。”德拉科翻了个白眼，“教你一招，把古灵阁的钥匙交出来，我爸妈分分钟把你接进家门。”  
“……果然还是得这样吗。”果然能用加隆解决的事情都不是事情。  
又过了一个小时，德拉科领着哈利在前不着村后不着店的地方下了车。哈利四处瞅着，这里除了一个小车站没任何东西，孤零零的铁轨通向远方的冰原。天色也渐渐暗下来，哈利正要问接下来怎么办，德拉科就拉着他直接往那个车站牌上撞了上去。  
再一睁眼哈利看见的就是一片在森林里的小别墅。哈利踏着雪，和德拉科手牵手走到一座尤其漂亮的别墅前面。德拉科摸出一把钥匙，直接开门走了进去。  
屋子里还是施了魔法，看上去有一个舞厅那么大。壁炉里的火温暖地燃烧着，和窗外的白皑皑形成鲜明对比。屋子里的装饰没有马尔福庄园里那么华丽和阴森，反而温馨了许多。  
德拉科把两人的外套往门口的衣架上一挂，纳西莎从里面走了出来，“你来了，小龙。”  
过分紧张的哈利一下子撞到了一把椅子。  
“是的，妈妈。”德拉科平静地说道，不动声色地拉过紧张到炸毛的哈利。  
纳西莎点点头，“晚饭还没准备好，你可以先去见你父亲。”说完她优雅的身影消失在一扇门后。  
德拉科看了眼哈利，叹了口气，拍拍对方的脸颊，“你放心吧，之前父亲给我写过信了，他已经没那么抵触你了。”  
“真的吗？”哈利一激动，又打翻了一把椅子。  
“……”  
见到卢修斯后，哈利就一直握着古灵阁的钥匙，心想一有变故就使出杀手锏，结果和想象中的很不一样。说到底斯莱特林还是很会为将来做打算的，哈利的身份对儿子和家族的益处这么一摆在那儿，卢修斯还是会斟酌一番的。  
最后哈利也看出来了，这段恋情还需要他们的行动来证明。德拉科和自己可以轰轰烈烈不顾一切，但卢修斯和纳西莎看重的还有其他事物，斯莱特林一向需要讲究利益对等。  
吃完晚饭后，他们在深夜离开。在雪里慢慢走时，哈利听见德拉科突然说：“我会继续争取的，哈利。”他的语气很淡，但充满了执著。  
哈利的心脏被这简单而坚定的话语打动了，他在缎带般的极光下拥住身前的恋人，天地间只剩下他们同频率的心跳和呼吸。  
走过坎坷和谎言，他们终将坦然面对未来。

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 谢谢看到这里的你！请让我先在此感谢每一位看了这篇文的小可爱！  
> 这也是第二个被我填完的中篇坑了，写完的时候眼前都因为用眼过度而发黑了，想来也是很感慨。医疗师X傲罗一直是我很喜欢的设定，这次终于下手了！（虽然私设如山）很多太太都写过这类的文章，所以希望这篇《Liar》能给你带来些许不一样的感觉吧。  
> 简单谈谈这篇文。那枚戒指是贯穿全文的线索，最后大家也知道了，那个匿名的斯莱特林就是德拉科。如果不是因为这枚戒指带来的麻烦，或许他们还不能如此之快地在圣芒戈相见，从某个角度来看这枚戒指的作用还是很大的。  
> 这篇文里有几个场景我自己也很喜欢。比如在夜空的烟花里追逐食死徒，还有在霍格沃兹上方的夏日晴空里并肩飞行抓金色飞贼，这也是我对某种浪漫的理解和诠释，何不可以看做一种对爱情的追逐？那种心动和美好，希望我能用拙劣的文字表达出万分之一。  
> 呼神护卫也是我很喜欢的梗，这个梗无论怎么写都是意义满满。德拉科隐忍的心境很大一部分是靠着守护神咒来体现，哈利最终的领悟也是靠了终于出现的守护神。罗琳太太对守护神原本的塑造就是体现了人内心的快乐回忆的强大，当然，还有爱情的伟大。就像斯内普对莉莉的爱，哈利对父母的执著，德拉科对哈利的深情也是如此，这让他变得强大，可以保护所爱之人。  
> 由于本人的文笔不好，拙作似乎对两人的情感的表达和诠释没有达到让我满意的水准，在此跟各位读者说句抱歉。（四）里面我比较详细地写了我对哈利“救世主”这个名号的想法，我认为哈利的压力有很大一部分来自过早将世界的重任负担在自己的肩膀上，戒指里的黑魔法是对他阴影的放大而已。德拉科无疑是理解哈利的人，这让对立的他们有着藕断丝连的部分，这让我更喜欢这对CP的复杂。其他的方面我一时无法用我的方式表达出来，先点到为止。以及我一定会慢慢地提升文笔和构思能力，写出更好的德哈文。  
> 但是我还是比较喜欢我的结局的。不难看出，最后卢修斯和纳西莎马上就将带着德拉科离开这里，去往北欧——接着哈利到来。我一直不喜欢用很直白的“我爱你”这类的字眼来表达他们过于复杂的情感，所以我将笔停留在这一刻，就和《Color》的结尾很像，最后德拉科会和哈利说什么？他会踏上那辆火车吗？还是罗曼蒂克地留下来呢？这是我想让大家遐想的剧情，有时适当的留白很美丽，不是么？  
> 当然啦，以后我若出本，一定会写番外的。（请各位记住这个Flag）我的脑内还有一个关于这篇文的浪漫脑洞。  
> 总之谢谢各位的喜爱了，是各位的支持让我写到这里。爱你们，我们下一个故事再见。
> 
> PS：车被单独放在另外一个合集里，详情见主页。


End file.
